CRIMINALES
by Mikemasters Z
Summary: Lo peor que le pudo pasar a Splinter en su vida... sus amados hijos lo han abandonado... ¿Por que?, aun no lo sabe... pero muy pronto lo averiguara y la mas cruel y dura realidad lo marcara... para siempre...
1. Chapter 1

**Criminales **

**¡Hola a todos! Soy yo Mikemasters y estoy aquí otra vez con un nuevo fics…**

**Esta historia la tenía en la cabeza desde hace años pero nunca la lleve al papel, no me pregunten por qué.**

**Pero después de tanto divagar aquí la tienen. Ya con el título se darán cuenta de que tratara la historia. Por vez primera en mis fics, les daré un giro oscuro a las tortugas y veré como ira desarrollándose esta historia.**

**Antes de que empiecen a leer, quiero aclarar que esta historia no tendrá relación con las otras, como siempre acostumbro a hacer, además tendrá: violencia, lenguaje fuerte y sangre, mucha sangre. Así que ya están advertidos…**

**Sin más que agregar… ¡Que empiece el show!**

**Renuncia: las tortugas ninjas no me pertenecen… le pertenecen a ¡Grrrrrrrr y mas grrrrrrr a Nickelodeon! Y ahora también al "mata series épicas" de Michael Bay**

**PROLOGO **

Esto no puede estar pasando… este debe ser un sueño, el más aterrador, del que lamentablemente, no puedo despertar. Esto no es un sueño, sino la más triste realidad…

Mi nombre es Splinter y soy una rata humanoide mutada desde hace veinte años y soy padre y sensei de unas cuatro tortugas mutadas adolescentes, igual que yo.

Desde aquel día en el cual los cinco fuimos mutados por esa extraña sustancia, yo los he educado y criado como si fuesen mis hijos y trate de darles lo mejor en cuanto mis pobres recursos me lo permitían.

A cada uno de ellos, le he dado un nombre. Al mayor de todos lo llame Leonardo, al segundo mayor lo bautice Rafael, al tercero Dónatelo y al más joven, lo llame Miguel Ángel.

Cada uno de mis amados hijos a medida de que iban creciendo, me fueron llenando de amor, de dicha y de orgullo. Desde que a mi querido maestro y amo Hamato Yoshi fue asesinado cruelmente, jamás pensé que el destino pudiera compensar mi perdida, bendiciéndome con esta maravillosa familia.

Yo no estaba solo nunca más y creía que esta bella familia, jamás la iba a perder…

Ahora que lo pienso… que necio he sido, la vida a veces… puede ser muy cruel…

Jamás en mi vida pensé en encontrarme con esta terrible y sufrida situación…

Ahora que me encuentro solo en la guarida, medito para analizar qué es lo que he hecho mal, en que me equivoque… acaso… ¿Fui un mal padre?... ¿He errado el camino?... ¿he sobre protegido demasiado a mis hijos?... ¿Fui muy exigente con mi hijo Leonardo?... ¿He sido muy injusto con Rafael?... ¿He subestimado a Dónatelo?.. ¿Fui muy desconsiderado con Miguel Ángel?...

No lo sé… son tantas las preguntas que me hago… esta soledad me está matando y me hace cuestionarme el porqué del abandono de mis hijos.

Todo empezó hace ya unos seis meses. Ya había ido a visitar al Antiguo y me he quedado en mi tierra natal en uno de mis acostumbrados viajes espirituales. He estado ausente de mi hogar por unos dos meses y al regresar me encontré con la situación más dolorosa e inesperada

Mis hijos que eran los ninjas más honorables y fieles que hay sobre esta tierra, los héroes anónimos de esta ciudad… ya no lo eran.

Mis hijos se han pasado al lado oscuro y los cuatro ahora son los criminales más sádicos de New York.

No sé qué paso, me pregunto si estos ahora criminales son mis verdaderos hijos o si me los han cambiado… pero mi corazón me dice tristemente que no, que no me los cambiaron… son ellos, diferentes, pero son ellos.

Ellos ahora portan armas de fuego, además de sus armas ninja. Usan unos trajes negros y llevan una insignia en sus trajes: Ellos se hacen llamar el clan "IMAIMASHI YAMI" y siguen al mando de mi hijo Leonardo.

Todos ellos han cambiado, ahora son seres crueles y sin escrúpulos. Los cuatro ha dejado de lado el código de honor y viven del robo y del mercado negro.

Todos cambiaron… Leonardo ya no es un guerrero honorable, sino todo lo contrario, es ahora un líder demasiado frio y maligno.

Rafael deja relucir su ira sin frenos, para convertirse en un ninja sanguinario y muy destructivo en combate.

Dónatelo ahora utiliza su brillante capacidad para crear las armas más potentes y destructivas para hacer el mal

Y Miguel Ángel quien era el más dulce y sensible entre sus hermanos, es ahora el asesino más cruel de todos ellos.

Mis hijos han formado juntos el clan mafioso más peligroso de la ciudad, son tan temidos que hasta mi peor enemigo, Shredder, teme enfrentarse directamente a ellos.

Mis hijos se disputan la ciudad y poco a poco están acabando con las redes mafiosas más poderosas del país.

Los pocos clanes que quedan en pie, temen nombrarlos, hasta en las noticias se comenzó a hablar de ellos. Al menos mis hijos, mantienen su identidad en secreto…no se sabe que son tortugas mutadas, por fortuna.

Hoy no sé qué hacer… ¿Cómo hago para recuperarlos?, ¿Qué puedo hacer para hacerles entrar en razón?

Desde el día en el que ellos habían decidido dejarme, me han dicho que ya no me necesitarían como su maestro, que ya no me seguirían y que me olvide de ellos. Aunque ellos me han prometido de que me "dejarían" con vida por respeto a su pasado, yo no puedo tolerar este nuevo comportamiento… no

¡Tengo que recuperar a mi familia! ¡Tengo que hacer algo! ¡A pesar de todo son mis hijos y los amo demasiado, no quiero perderlos, me niego!

Sé que algún día, volveremos a ser la maravillosa familia que una vez fuimos y que ellos volverán a ser los mismos de antes… lo sé, tengo esa esperanza intacta en mi viejo corazón y será lo último que pierda… incluso antes que a mi vida.

**Fin del prologo**

**Bueno hasta aquí fue el prólogo, espero que este inicio les sea interesante. Espero ansiosa sus opiniones para saber qué les parece y si desean que la siga.**

**Antes de finalizar, quiero, si me permiten "desahogar mi ira"…**

**Muchos me preguntaban a través de pm y reviews el porqué, sentían que "despreciaba" de alguna forma a la nueva serie de Nickelodeon… déjenme decirles que es verdad.**

**Yo soy una fan de las "veteranas" de las tortugas y las sigo desde hace ya 24años y nunca pero nunca en mi vida me sentí tan enfadada con esta nueva reencarnación… ¿Le cuento porque?**

**En primer lugar, a esta serie la clasifico así… me gusta un 30% y el resto ¡La detesto!**

**Voy a ser buena y voy por lo bueno primero: a pesar de mi descontento la serie pega re bien entre las nuevas generaciones y gracias a eso, muchos nuevos fan van surgiendo, incluyendo a mi sobrinita de 3 años. Cosa que adoro, así las tortugas tendrán vida eterna**

**La serie está bien hecha, excelente animación y la acción es apreciable. Las tortugas son retratadas como los adolescentes que son y las situaciones cómicas que hay son agradables. Eso es lo bueno…**

**Ahora voy a lo "malo" o sea el 70%... y voy a empezar con las tortugas principalmente…**

**Empiezo con Leonardo… ¡Lo odiooooo! ¡Dios quiero llorarrrrr! ¿Qué le hicieron al líder sin miedo? ¿Queee? ¡Lo destrozaron los de Nick!**

**Aunque su diseño es lindo y toda la cosa, lo odio…pero esta reencarnación, no el personaje, que quede claro.**

**Este Leonardo es mas infantil, se toma su liderazgo casi para la joda y lo hicieron fan de este personaje "impresentable" del capitán Ryan…. ¡uggggg!**

**Leonardo imita a este estúpido capitán en todo y esa seriedad y frialdad que tanto amaba en Leonardo, se perdió. En esta serie me da la impresión que piensa más en "salvaguardar" su trasero que en cuidar a sus hermanos. Encima se jacta en demostrar que es el mejor… (No saben cómo maldecí ese capítulo en el cual el y Rafael, llamaban a Mikey y a Donnie como el "equipo b" por ser los más débiles) ¡Aggggggg, odio ese capítulo espantoso! Siento que este Leonardo no es "el Leonardo" serio, frio, responsable y héroe que era en las otras series. Lo siento por las fans de Leo, no me odien por esto, pero es lo que siento**

**Ahora voy por Rafael… ¿Un Rafael enano?... me choca que sea "más bajo" que Leo y Donnie… Aunque su personalidad "algo" se mantuvo, ya no es el sanguinario ninja que era. Y es mas "yo soy el mejor y vos nada" y eso me molesta porque es constante en la serie. Aunque si se muestra "lo tierno" que es por dentro, como por ejemplo, cuando cuida a Spike. Rafael fue el único de las tortugas que se "salvo" de los productores de Nick, dentro de todo**

**Dónatelo… mi amado genio… ¡Su diseño es horrible! ¡Perdóneme las fans del genio! Pero el hacerlo más alto y flaco y ese diente que le falta… le resta seriedad al personaje.**

**Encima se porta como un verdadero nerd… encima se vuelve "idiota" cuando esta con April… aunque al hacer que Donnie este enamorado, cosa que me parece adorable, no me termina convenciendo del todo.**

**Y lo peor de todo… ¡Es el más afectado por las burlas que recibe constantemente de sus hermanos! ¡Lo toman para la "chacota" y eso me re molesta! Ese episodio en el cual fue golpeado por ese mono mutado y que sus hermanos se burlaran de el por eso… ¡Odio ese episodio también!**

**Y el ultimo mi amado "Miguel Ángel"… su diseño es adorable, esos hermosos ojos azules… me pueden… pero… ¡Lo hicieron recontra estúpido! ¡grrrrrrrr!**

**¿Saben a quién me hace acordar? ¡A Serena Tsukino de Sailor Moon!**

**Es al que más destrozaron… ¡Es un idiota, descerebrado y parece que tiene un helado en la frente y no se da cuenta!**

**En el comics y las otras series, a Mikey siempre lo retrataban como un chico inmaduro y divertido, pero en esta serie de Nick lo exageraron al máximo (me refiero a lo inmaduro)**

**Y lo peor de todo es que ninguno de sus hermanos le tiene consideración, es un cero a la izquierda total, hasta incluso el maestro Splinter lo subestima. Un desastre…**

**Lo más triste es que leí, en una página web, que los productores de esta serie se basaron en los diseños de cada una de las tortugas, para representar diferentes épocas como homenaje de las series anteriores. **

**Para ser más clara, dijeron que este Leo se basa en el Leonardo de la película de 2007, Rafael representa al Rafael del comics, Donnie representa al productor principal cuando era chico (¿?) y Mikey se basa al de la serie de los años 80' (Por eso se explica por qué su bandana es más corta que la de sus hermanos). Los productores explicaron eso… ¡Mandaron cualquier verdura estos caraduras! Si ustedes ven la serie se darán cuenta que nada que ver, las representaciones son cualquier cosa.**

**Ahora sigo con los demás o sea personajes secundarios**

**El maestro Splinter… ¡No es un humano mutado, es una rata! ¡Por diooooos!**

**No me gusta el personaje… ¡Para nada! Siempre está diciendo "Me mantengo oculto para no poner en riesgo a mi familia" ¡Patrañas! Este Splinter es un "cagon", no se enfrenta a Shredder por que le tiene miedo. El de la serie 2003 por lo menos, actuaba, se la "bancaba" el viejo…**

**April o Neil… ¿Por qué la hicieron de la misma edad que las tortugas? ¡Cuando siempre fue mayor que ellos! ¡No me gusta para nada el diseño de ella! ¿Dónde cuernos esta Casey Jones?**

**Y los enemigos… el único que "zafa" es Shredder… los demás ni los menciono… solo a Karai… ¡No me gusta nada de nada, es re fea y me molesta por qué Leonardo se siente "atraído" por ella! ¿Qué le vio?**

**Y lo peor de lo peor de toda esta serie es que las tortugas ya no las retratan como a una familia, sino como a un "equipo", hay muy poca unión familiar y esto lo re lamento.**

**Quizás a muchos les moleste este "desahogo" mío, pero es que me lo quería sacar de encima. Eso es lo que pienso de esta serie y aunque tengo "una esperanza de que mejore un poco" la seguiré apoyando, dentro de todo, porque amo a las tortugas ninjas… a pesar de todo, sigo siendo fan ¡hasta la muerte!**

**¡Gracias por leerme y disculpen la ira de esta humilde escritora! ¡Un abrazo!**


	2. Chapter 2

**IMAIMASHI YAMI**

**Era un día más en la guarida, el maestro Splinter después de meditar, pasa al salón de estar. Con una tristeza infinita, enciende el televisor y lo que ve en las noticias lo deja petrificado…**

"**¡Último momento!"**- la reportera transmite desde el medio de la ciudad- **"¡El clan mafioso conocido como los "Imaimashi yami" han vuelto a atacar!"**- Splinter mueve sus bigotes**-"¡Esta vez la víctima fue un camión de caudales!"**- la televisión muestra a un camión completamente destrozado- **"¡Todo lo que transportaba el camión ha sido robado y se desconoce el destino del conductor del camión y sus guardias de seguridad, ya que no se han encontrado víctimas fatales del brutal ataque, solo se ha encontrado este pedazo de tela!"**- las imágenes muestran como la policía le entrega a la reportera un pañuelo azul con un símbolo impreso en él. El viejo sensei reconoce enseguida al dueño de dicho pañuelo

Leonardo…- murmura la vieja rata muy dolido

"**Desde la aparición de este terrible clan"**- continua- **"En todos los hechos delictivos que cometen, dejan este pañuelo, la policía desconoce por completo por qué dejan este pañuelo como testigo. Se cree que es solo como un mensaje mafioso para la policía"**- el maestro apaga el televisor y agacha la cabeza

Hijos míos…- murmura- ¿Por qué hacen esto?- se pregunta con todo el dolor del alma

¡Nooooo, piedaddd!- exclama un hombre muy adolorido. El hombre se encuentra atado a una mesa y tiene sus dedos aprisionados entre los dientes de una filosa tijera - ¡Se lo suplico!

¡Te lo preguntare una vez más!-su captor lo amenaza- ¡Si no me dices ahora a donde llevabas toda esta marihuana!- los ojos del hombre se abren con horror- ¡Juro que te voy a cortar uno por uno cada dedo de tu mano y créeme!- acerca su cara a la del asustado hombre- ¡El dolor te será muy insoportable!

¡Le juro que no seeee!- comienza a transpirar- ¡So…solo me, me contrataron para llevarla hasta el aeropuerto, no sé nada más! ¡Agggg!- recibe un fuerte golpe en la mandíbula

¡Mientes!- su captor lo vuelve a mirar con rabia. El hombre no sabe cómo reaccionar, los ojos ambarinos de su secuestrador son muy intimidantes- ¡Mira no tengo mucha paciencia que digamos, sino me lo dices ahora!- aprieta la tijera contra el dedo índice del hombre

¡Ahhhh!- el hombre siente como la tijera corta ligeramente su piel hasta hacerla sangrar

¿Qué te parece si empiezo con el dedo meñique?- sugiere con maldad- ¿Te gustaría?

¡No…no!... ¡Se lo diré, se lo diré!- el hombre accede muy asustado- ¡Se lo llevaba al señor Méndez!

¿Quién es Méndez?- pregunta curioso

¡Es el jefe del clan mexicano "Los matados de California"!- casi grita- ¡Trabajo para él, el me encargo que llevara la carga de cannabis al aeropuerto de New York!- respira muy agitado

¡Muy bien, ya era hora de que hablaras!- su captor lo suelta y el hombre respira aliviado y…

¡AHGGGGGGG!- su captor le corta el dedo sorpresivamente y este comienza a sangrar copiosamente- ¡Mi DEDOOO, AHHHHHHH, MALDITO SEAS!- el hombre llora del dolor- ¡Te DIJE LO QUE QUERIAS, MALDITO HIJO DE TU CHINGADA MADREEE! ¡AGGG!- el secuestrador vuelve a golpearlo hasta dejarlo inconsciente

¡YA ME TENIAS HARTO, MALDITA BASURA!- lo maldice

¡SUFICIENTE RAFAEL!- Leonardo entra en escena- ¡El hombre ya había hablado, no tenías que hacer eso!- mira al hombre con asco

¿Qué ahora vas a darme consejos Leonardo?- Rafael se burla- ¡Este imbécil me tuvo aquí una toda una maldita hora golpeándolo hasta que el muy desgraciado se dignó hablar!

Al menos tu paciencia duro un poco más esta vez…- Leonardo desata al hombre y lo tira al piso como un trapo sucio- el de ayer solo duro 20 minutos hasta que le enterraste tu sai en la garganta…- lo mira fijo- La próxima vez, le diré a Miguel que se encargue de los interrogatorios…- decide- al menos su paciencia puede durar horas…

¡Claro!- se mofa el ninja roja- ¡Igual que su sed de sangre!- dice- sabes muy bien como nuestro hermanito disfruta el hacer sufrir a sus víctimas…

Pero al menos logra sacar la información necesaria más rápido- sonríe el líder y mira al hombre desmayado- ¿Así que el clan de los matados?

¿Qué haremos con el Leonardo?- pregunta su hermano

Por lo pronto lo dejaremos como prisionero junto con sus compañeros…- dice- Necesitaremos más información y se las sacaremos más tarde, después yo mismo me encargare de eso

¿Y qué haremos con la cannabis?- Leonardo se queda pensativo

Por lo pronto la guardaremos, después buscaremos a un posible comprador, siempre aparecen en manada- sonríe malvado- en cuanto mas rápido la vendamos, mas rápido podremos juntar el dinero para los fondos…

Eso sí…- sonríe Rafael- ¿A dónde enviaste a nuestros hermanos esta vez, Leonardo?

A darles una "Visita amistosa" a nuestros amigos del clan del pie- responde el líder- fueron a darles un presente de cortesía a nuestro gran amigo, Shredder, para devolverle la gentileza del mensajito que recibí el otro día- Leonardo observa su mano toda vendada

Eres "demasiado generoso" hermano, ¿Lo sabias?- dice Rafael con sarcasmo

Lo se… y muy gentil también…- sonríe con una maldad nueva en él.

¡Ahhhhhh!- uno de los ninja del pie se toca el hombro, su brazo fue cortado de cuajo y la sangre sale como si fuese una canilla. Sus compañeros lo miran con terror puro, el ninja cae al suelo desangrado

¿Y bien?- Miguel Ángel empuña la katana de su hermano con firmeza- ¿Quién es el siguiente valiente que se atreve a llamarme, inútil, eh?- los ojos azules del ninja anaranjado destellan furia y locura- ¿VAMOS QUIEN ES EL SIGUIENTE?- los ninjas retroceden muy asustados por la acción de la ex tortuga inocente

¡YOOOO!- Karai salta entre medio de sus hombres y mira a Mikey con mucha furia- ¡A VER SI TE ATREVES HACERME LO MISMO, MALDITA TORTUGA LUNATICA!

¡UYYYYYY, LA PERRA DE KARAI, MI BUENA AMIGA!- Miguel dice con una sonrisa, Karai frunce el ceño- ¡AHORA SI QUE LA PELEA SE VA A PONER INTERESANTE!- comienza a caminar en círculos

¿A qué has venido?- karai saca sus katanas y se pone en guardia- ¿Y dónde están el resto de tus estúpidos hermanos?

He venido por órdenes de mi líder y estoy solito- responde- ¡Solo he venido a darte un regalo para tu amado padre!- se inclina con respeto

¿Un regalo?- duda Karai

¡Ajaaaa!- afirma Mikey- Dime… Karai…- la morena pone atención- ¿A tu padre le gustan los fuegos artificiales?

¿Fuegos artificiales?- Karai tiembla al pensarlo

¡Si…!- Miguel toma un comunicador y habla a través de el- Dónatelo…- sonríe con malicia- ¡Muéstrale a nuestra amiga, el regalo para su padre!

"_**Como digas, hermanito"- **_responde el genio y Karai traga saliva

¡FELIZ CUATRO DE JULIO, KARAI, SAYONARAAAAA!- la morena retrocede con miedo y Miguel Ángel desaparece con una bomba de humo

¡BLUMMMMMMMMMMMMMM!- uno de los pisos del cuartel del pie, estalla en pedazos

¡NOOOOOO!- Karai grita de horror cuando una pared se le cae encima

**No muy lejos de ahí, Dónatelo aprieta un botón de un control remoto y otra explosión sacude de nuevo el lugar. El genio pude observar como los ninjas del pie que quedaron con vida, huyen del lugar. Minutos después Miguel Ángel se une a el**

¡Estos son los fuegos artificiales que más me gustan, hermano!- dice el menor

Lo mismo digo, hermanito…- Dónatelo le sonríe- creo que he descubierto un nuevo pasatiempo…- Mikey se ríe- ¡Me encanta volar los edificios en pedazos!- exclama el genio- ¡espero que Leonardo me pida que sigan mandando regalitos como estos más seguido!

Solo espero que no te vuelvas como un piro maniaco, Dónatelo…- lo mira de reojo- sino sería un problema…

Descuida, Miguel… solo lo hare en las misiones… juro no hacerlo en casa- sonríe- todavía…

**En la noche, Shredder contempla a su hija. Karai salió gravemente herida del ataque de las tortugas. Su brazo derecho fue amputado, como su vida corría peligro, sus subordinados no tuvieron otra opción que amputar la extremidad para salvarle la vida.**

**Saki acaricia la frente de su hija. Ella permanece en coma. El utrom malvado por primera vez en mucho tiempo, surge en su ser un nuevo sentimiento por sus enemigos: el miedo**

¡MALDITAS CRIATURAS!- toma un pañuelo azul que Miguel Ángel dejo antes de abandonar el lugar- ¡Me las pagaran muy caro!- tiembla del miedo y del coraje

¡Yjuuuuuu!- exclama Mikey, mientras cuenta cada billete robado-¿Todo este dinero juntamos solo en tres días, Leonardo?

Si, hermano…- Dónatelo termina de curar las horribles heridas del brazo de Leo y las envuelve con delicadeza- son unos 35740 dólares, ¿No es así?

¡Sí, es la suma exacta!- guarda los billetes en un cofre y comienza a escribir en una carta

No te olvides de mandarlos a los fondos, hermanito- le ordena Leo

¡Enseguida, hermano!- y Miguel se retira

¡Ya está, Leonardo!- el genio termina con las curaciones- en una semana más el brazo terminara de sanar sin problemas… ¿Aun no sientes los dedos?- pregunta preocupado

No, aun los siento como entumecidos…- el líder no puede mover los dedos de su mano izquierda

Hice todo lo posible…- Donnie asiente entristecido- aunque pude salvar tu brazo de la amputación, no podré hacer que vuelva a ser útil, ¡Lo siento!- Leonardo deja su seriedad de lado y le sonríe

¡Descuida hermano!- le palmea la espalda- ¡Me salvaste la vida y eso te lo agradeceré toda mi vida! Y si no vuelvo a usar mi brazo no importa… esto no me va a detener… ¿Entiendes?... Así que ya no estés triste…- el genio asiente ante las palabras del mayor

Está bien…- Dónatelo le dice- ya no lo estaré, te lo prometo…- ambos hermanos se abrazan

¡POR DIOSSSSS, YA BASTAAAA!- el grito de uno de los prisioneros alerta a ambos hermanos

¿DIME EN DONDE CARAJOS SE ESCONDE TU JEFE?- Rafael sigue con los interrogatorios- ¡NO VOY A VOLVER A REPETIRLO!- Leo eleva los ojos y se dirige al cuarto de "Tortura", seguido por Dónatelo

¡Rafael!- Leonardo se apoya contra el marco de la puerta- ¿No te había dicho que yo me encargaría de los interrogatorios?- bufe molesto. El ninja rojo suelta a su prisionero

¿Y a qué horas piensas hacerlo, eh?- grita- ¡Este bastardo que yace aquí!- señala a uno que quedó tendido en el piso, desmayado- ¡Me dijo antes de desmayarse que su jefe planeaba la entrega de un cargamento de armas de contrabando a Colombia en unas horas, pero no me dijo en donde se realizara la entrega!- cruje sus dedos- ¡Y este gusano y su compañero se niegan a cooperar!

¿Un contrabando?- Dónatelo se le acerca a uno de los prisioneros- ¿En dónde lo harán?- lo mira fijo y con mucha calma

¡Eso es algo que no pienso contestarte, monstruo!- uno de ellos parece más duro

¡Vamos, te lo estoy preguntando bien!- el genio parece un mar en marea baja- Te lo repito… ¿En dónde se hará la entrega?

¡Shut!- el tipo le escupe en la cara al genio, el ninja morado solo cierra los ojos y se limpia la saliva- ¡Aquí tienes tu respuesta, fenómeno!- sin previo aviso, Rafael lo toma del cuello

¡Eso es un error que jamás debiste cometer, gusano!- Rafael lo mira con furia

¡Espera Rafael!- lo detiene Leonardo- ¡Esa no es la forma correcta de tratar a nuestros invitados!- se le acerca al hombre- Bueno… creo que a pesar de tu situación en desventaja, tienes agallas…

¿Y qué?- replica el hombre

Te lo preguntaremos una vez más…- clava sus ojos almendrados en el- ¿En dónde se hará la entrega?

¡Vete a la mierdaaaaa, monstruo!- Leo lo mira con ojos de hielo

¡MIGUEL ANGEL!- lo llama el líder y el menor entra al cuarto

¿Dime?- pregunta

¿Me darías mi katana por favor?…- el ninja anaranjado saca la katana de su espalda y se la entrega a su hermano. Leonardo se acerca al hombre empuñando su arma, con su brazo sano. El hombre lo mira temeroso- Veo que no nos estamos entendiendo…-Leo acerca su espada y la apoya en el corazón del hombre - sino me dices ahora en donde se realizara la entrega, no dudare ni un segundo y te enterrare mi espada en tu corazón…- el hombre tiembla, la punta de la katana es muy afilada- ¡¿Y bien?!... ¿Me lo dices o…?

Es en el Imperial Park…- responde temeroso, su compañero lo observa con miedo- ¡Mi jefe dará una fiesta privada mañana, a las 20 horas, salón amarillo vip del piso 23! ¡Allí se hará la entrega!- Leonardo le sonríe

¡Bien, me alegra que por fin nos hayamos entendido!- el hombre también sonríe- ¡Haiii!- y con mucha furia Leo entierra la espada en el pecho del hombre y la punta de la katana sale por la espalda

¡Gruuuuu, ahhh, ahhhhh!- el hombre escupe sangre por la boca. Leo retira su arma del cuerpo del hombre

¡Jiiiiiiii!- su compañero gime del horror al ver como el hombre se desangra hasta morir. Los hermanos de Leonardo observaron la cruel escena sin inmutarse

¡Esto fue por el haber humillado a mi hermano Dónatelo!- dice con frialdad

¿Pero quienes son ustedes?- el otro hombre los mira con asombro

¿Quieres saber quiénes somos?- las tortugas rodean a su líder- Nosotros somos el clan "Imaimashi Yami"- responde Leonardo- y nosotros a partir de ahora controlaremos la ciudad y que los mafiosos como tu sepan… que si no se rinden ante nosotros… sufrirán nuestra ira…- las cuatro tortugas miran a su prisionero con seriedad

**Una nueva "ola" de la maldad se desatara en la ciudad…**

**Continuara… **

**¡Hola a todos! Aquí les traigo el segundo capítulo de esta historia… me alegro mucho la bienvenida que recibí de esta nueva historia y espero que dure unos cuantos capítulos. Sé que este capítulo fue un poco corto, pero es como planeo hacerlos. Pocas palabras pero con mucha acción… espero que sea de su agrado**

**Por ahí encuentren a las tortugas un poco diferentes a lo que suelen ser, pero es ahí la gracia de este fics. Todo a su tiempo tendrá su explicación.**

**Ahhh, también el nombre del clan de las tortugas tiene un significado, pero les dejo el trabajo a ustedes para que lo averigüen, jejeje**

**Antes de retirarme quiero agradecer a… Roses Black Dragón, a Fortuneladystar, Yukio87, Shun2007; Karura y a Moonyfuji por sus reviews. Dejeme decirles que me reí mucho con sus opiniones y agradecerles el haberme "permitido descargar mi ira" .me dio gusto saber que no les molesto en lo absoluto y que me alegra no ser la única que odie o no le guste la serie de Nick. Es un alivio para mí!**

**Ya sin más que agregar me retiro, no sin pedir si alguien de ustedes le parece bien que este fics tenga categoría "t" porque si no la cambio a categoría "m" porque tengo esta duda, como este fics tendrá mucha sangre y violencia, temo que pase que me la bloqueen los del sitio… ya me paso una vez y no quiero que vuelva a repetirse…**

**Ahora si… ¡Nos vemos pronto, bye!**

**Mikemasters**


	3. Chapter 3

**CABALLO DE TROYA**

**Nota de la autora: este capítulo se lo dedico con mucho "Amor" a todos ustedes y en especial a mi amiga Rose Black Dragón. ¡Que lo disfruten amigos míos!**

"_**No... hijos"**_

"_**Ya no te necesitamos más... nos vamos de aquí"**_

"_**¿Por qué?"**_

"_**¿Preguntas por qué?... "Por qué toda tu vida nos has enseñado algo que solo era una mentira, una maldita mentira" **_

"_**No, hijo, no era mentira..."**_

"_**¿¡No era una mentira!?... ¿Qué NO ES MENTIRA?... ¡El honor, la compasión, el heroísmo, la honestidad! ¿NO SON UNA MENTIRA?... ¡NADA DE ESO EXISTE EN LA REALIDAD, PADRE, NADA DE LO QUE NOS HAS ENSEÑADO TIENE VALOR EN LA VIDA REAL, NADA ES CIERTO!"**_

"_**¡Pero Leonardo!"**_

"_**Ya no más, a partir de hoy, mis hermanos y yo, ya no seguiremos tus ideologías... Nosotros construiremos las nuestras. Desdé este día, seguiremos nuestro propio camino. Ya no queremos saber nada más de ti... Ni ahora ni nunca..."**_

¡LEONARDOO!- **Splinter se levanta de su cama. El viejo roedor se toma del pecho, muy angustiado. Han pasado un año desde el abandono de sus hijos. Splinter ha tenido la misma pesadilla, noche tras noche, durante todo un año maldito.**

**El maestro se levanta de su cama sin muchos deseos de hacerlo y al ver la hora se sobresalta. "**_**¿Son las 11 de la mañana?", piensa, "Hace mucho tiempo que no me pasaba esto".**_** El sensei pasa al comedor y se encuentra con alguien inesperado**

¡Anciano!- el anciano regordete se inclina ante Splinter

¡Ohayou, Splinter-san!

¡Ohayou, maestro!- hace una reverencia, un poco sorprendido por verlo ahí- Discúlpeme el atrevimiento, no quiero ser descortés, Anciano... ¿Pero a qué se debe el honor de su visita?- el japonés se le acerca lentamente

Me enterado que el joven "kumquat" y sus hermanos lo han abandonado- el sensei suspira entristecido- Y que también han dejado el camino honorable del guerrero, para seguir los pasos del mal... ¿Es eso verdad?

Así es, anciano...- mira hacia el cielo con los ojos cristalinos- mi amada familia me ha abandonado...- el anciano lo observa con pesar- para elegir una vida de delincuencia y maldad...- baja la cabeza- hace ya un año...

¿Sabe por qué motivo, Splinter-san?

No... Aun no lo sé, maestro...- camina lentamente- Eso es algo que aun, hoy en día, desconozco...- termina muy acongojado

¡Vamos!- unos hombres armados le apuntan a unos asustados empleados- ¡Pongan todo este dinero en la bolsa!- las asustadas personas siguen las ordenes lo más rápido que pueden- ¡Vamos que no tenemos todo el día!- las personas obedecen enseguida a los asaltantes y llenan los sacos. Los policías que custodiaban el lugar, yacen muertos en el suelo

¡A..aqui, tie... tie, nen!- un hombre de edad avanzada le entrega el dinero con miedo

¡Trae esto aca, vejestorio!- se lo quita con violencia- ¡Que nadie se mueva o disparamos!- los tres maleantes apuntan con sus armas y se encaminan hacia la puerta- ¡Muy bien, bien quietitos!- se burla y una de las empleadas del banco, aprieta el botón de pánico, pero uno de ellos se da cuenta del acto de esa mujer

¿Qué FUE LO QUE HICISTE, PERRA?

¡NA, NADA! ¡AHHH!- la toma de los cabellos y le apunta con el arma a la cabeza

¿Cómo que nada? ¡Te vi tocando algo!- le gruñe en la cara- ¿Qué hicisteeee?- está por gatillar el arma

¡No!- la mujer cierra los ojos y...

¡Te voy a quemar los se... AHHHH!- el hombre la suelta y la mujer ve con horror como el asaltante cae al suelo, escupiendo sangre por la boca

¡Ahhhh!- se tapa la cara con miedo. Los presentes también observan como el hombre se retuerce en el suelo, tomándose del cuello herido que no para de sangrar. Se tambalea en el piso, hasta fallecer

¿Qué mierdaaaa?- sus compañeros no saben que ha sucedido- ¡¿Qué ESTA PASANDO?!- Y después de pronunciar estas palabras, dos sais caen a sus pies, asustándolos- ¿Qué ES ESTO?- se tiran hacia atrás- ¿Quién ANDA AHÍ?- miran hacia todos lados

¡Alguien a quien no desearan más que se cruzase en su camino!- sienten una voz gruesa a sus espaldas y al voltearse...

¡BANG, BANG!- dos disparos certeros en medio de sus ojos, hacen volar los sesos de ambos maleantes. Caen ante las atentas y petrificadas miradas de los presentes

¡AHHHHHHHHHH!

¡KIAAAAAAAA!- las personas gritan horrorizadas ante tal acto cruel

¡SILENCIOOOOOOOOOOOO!- un grito potente calma a todos. Rafael saca su ametralladora de su espalda y les apunta a los empleados- ¡SI ESCUCHO UN MISERABLE GRITO MAS!- las personas comienzan a temblar- ¡JURO QUE VOY A DISPARARLES A TODOS EN SU MALDITAS CABEZAS AHORA MISMO!- los amenaza y todos se callan en el acto- ¡MUCHO MEJOR!- Rafael toma los sacos de dinero y se los lleva- ¡Y SI UNO DE USTEDES SE ATREVE A LLAMAR A LA POLICIA!- les apunta- ¡JURO MAÑANA VOLVER AQUÍ Y MATARLOS A TODOS! ¡¿QUEDO CLARO?!- las personas no hacen nada. A toda prisa Rafael abandona el lugar y se sube a su motocicleta. Unos minutos después, otra motocicleta que estaba escondida, comienza a perseguirlo...

**En un laboratorio...**

¡N...!- Karai se da vuelta en su cama- ¡N... no!- la morena comienza a agitarse entre sueños y empieza a transpirar

**(En su sueño)**

"_**¿A que has venido, tortuga maniática?- observa a Miguel Ángel quien empuña sus nunchakus en su manos. La tortuga sonríe sin dejar de mover sus armas**_

_**¡A traerle un hermoso obsequio a tu padre!- responde**_

_**¿Un obsequio?- pregunta interesada y de repente, los nunchakus se transforman en enormes llamas de fuego- ¿Qué es eso?- se le acerca lentamente manejando con gran habilidad las llamas.**_

_**Dime... ¿A tu padre les gustan los fuegos artificiales?- instantes después de pronunciar esa palabras, todo a su alrededor arde en llamas, Karai lo mira horrorizada- ¡Feliz cuatro de julio, Karai!- el fuego la rodea**_

_**¡NOOO!- las llamas alcanzan su brazos y ella comienza a agitarse, tratándose inútilmente de sacarse el fuego que empieza a consumirla- ¡Noooooo!- Miguel Ángel la observa quemarse, mientras ríe histéricamente**_

_**¡JAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJA!**_

_**¡Noooo!**_

**(Fin del sueño)**

**Realidad**

¡No...!- los ojos de Karai despiden lagrimas- ¡Me, me quemo!

Karai...- Oroku Saki aprieta sus puños con furia al ver el sufrimiento de su hija

¡NOOO!- la morena despierta sobresaltada y muy asustada- ¡No, no!- respira agitada y mira a su alrededor

Karai...- su padre se aproxima y se pone frente a ella.

¡El fuego, el fuego!- repite asustada- ¡Apáguenlo!

¡Karai!- Shredder toma a Karai de los hombros- ¡No hay ningún fuego, despierta!- le ordena y abre más sus ojos. Despues de unos segundos, Karai se tranquiliza. Su hija al verlo, suspira aliviada

Padre...- cierra sus ojos- que bueno que estas aquí...

¿Cómo te sientes?- pregunta

Mareada...- responde- ¿En dónde estoy?

En la enfermería de los subterráneos- responde seriamente

¿Qué hago aquí?- pregunta aún muy confundida. Oroku Saki se da vuelta

Esas asquerosas criaturas atacaron nuestro cuartel general...- camina- hace unos 15 días...- se voltea- ¿Lo recuerdas, Karai?- ella se queda pensativa y después de unos minutos

Es verdad...- suspira cerrando sus ojos- ahora lo recuerdo...- aprieta sus labios- ¡Ese maldito de Miguel Ángel! ¡Juro que me las paga...!- y cuando levanta su puño izquierdo. Karai siente un peso extra al lado izquierdo de su cuerpo y al notar el porqué de esa extraña sensación, ve como su lado derecho esta vendado a la altura de su hombro- ¡No!- Oroku Saki se le acerca- ¡Nooo!

Hija...

¡NO ESTA! - mira horrorizada como falta su brazo derecho- ¿¡QUE LE PASO A MI BRAZO!?- sus ojos se llenan de lágrimas- ¡¿PADREEE?!

¡TE AMPUTARON!- grita Shredder

¡No, no, no, noooo!- grita en medio de una crisis nerviosa

¡TRANQUILIZATE KARAI!-grita Shredder y la toma de los hombros, obligándola a que lo mire a sus ojos robóticos- ¡TUVIERON QUE AMPUTARTE TU BRAZO POR QUE YA ERA INSERVIBLE!- los ojos verdes de su hija lo miran shokeados- ¡ERA TU BRAZO O TU VIDA!- la suelta- ¡TU BRAZO YA NO ESTA, TIENES QUE ACEPTAR LA REALIDAD! ¡NO QUIERO OIR TUS GRITOS NI TUS LLANTOS POR LA PERDIDA DE TU BRAZO, ESTO NO ES NADA!- ella se detiene- ¡ERES LA HIJA DE SHREDDER! ¡NO TIENES POR QUE LLORAR COMO UNA NIÑA! ¡DEBES SER FUERTE Y LEVANTARTE, KARAI!- le ordena -¡DEBES DEMOSTRALES A ESAS MALDITAS TORTUGAS QUE NO ESTAS DERROTADA!- Karai al escucharlo, detiene su llanto- ¡LEVANTATE KARAI Y PREPARATE PARA LA VENGANZA!

¡Lo hare, lo hare padre!- se pone firme y con determinación en su voz

¡BIEN!- Oroku Saki le sonríe con maldad y orgullo y se le vuelve a acercar – En cuanto mejores, prepárate Karai, nos vengaremos de nuestros enemigos de manera lenta y dolorosa...- su hija se sonríe malévola

¡Si, padre!

**Rafael va manejando su motocicleta a toda velocidad. El ninja rojo recorre los calles y avenidas a máxima velocidad, sin respetar las señales y fastidiando a todo mundo, hasta que se topa con un conductor muy paciente**

¡MUEVETE MALDITO INFELIZ!- Rafael toca su bocina, esquivando al lento conductor- ¿ESTAS PASEANDO IMBECIL?- escupe antes de seguir- ¡ESTO NO ES UN PASEO DE FERIA, IDIOTAS, MUEVANSE!- le sigue gritando a los demás automovilistas. El otro motociclista, que lo está persiguiendo, ya casi lo alcanza y comienza a tocarle bocina a Rafael- ¿Y ahora Qué?- se voltea Rafa y ve a su perseguidor- ¡Ohhh, valla!- sonríe cuando el otro le hace señas- ¡Parece que alguien quiere una carrera!- Rafael hace rugir los motores- ¡Bien, a ver si me alcanzas!- aumenta a más la velocidad. Su perseguidor también acelera y se pone a la par del ninja rojo.

¡Maldita sea!- bufe Rafa- ¡Este es rápido!- aprieta el acelerador y está casi al límite- ¡ALCANZAME SI PUEDES, INFELIZ, JAJAAJAA!- Rafael se va alejando cada vez más, pero su competidor no se queda atrás, acelera. La persecución deja las calles urbanas y pasa por las autopistas. Ambas motos rozan los casi 200 kilómetros por hora y ninguno da señales de darse por perdido. La audaz carrera se prolonga, pasando altos, peajes, camiones y todo tipo de señales.- ¡Eres terco, maldita sea!- se queja Rafael al ver que su competidor no da tregua. El ninja cambia de rumbo y vuelve al corazón de la ciudad.- ¡No, carajo!- Se queja al ver bajar la aguja de combustible- ¡Me estoy quedando sin gasolina!- baja un poco la velocidad y mira hacia atrás. De inmediato ve como de repente, su rival saca una pequeña arma y dispara- ¡CARAJO!- Rafael trata de esquivar, pero es inútil, el hombre logra disparar a una de las ruedas, logrando desestabilizar el rodado- ¡Mierdaaaaa! ¡Ahhh!- Rafael antes de chocar contra un palo de luz, logra saltar de su motocicleta y esta choca contra el duro poste y lo derriba. Rafael rueda a través del duro cemento, soltando las bolsas con dinero, casco y demás armas.

**Su rival detiene su marcha al ver como el ninja rojo deja de rodar y no da señales de estar consciente. El hombre se baja de su rodado y camina lentamente. Se para a unos cuatro pasos de él. El competidor se quita el casco y se pude ver un largo cabello negro azulado. El hombre suspira**

Esta no era la forma más adecuada para detenerte, amigo mio- Le dice- Pero era la única que se me ocurrió- toma las bolsas con el dinero- Ahora iré a devolver esto, Rafael... al banco donde pertenece- las pone a su espalda- Solo espero que al despertar de este "golpe" se te hayan aclarado las ideas, amigo mio- y se da vuelta...

¡Clic!- un sonido lo hace detenerse

¿Qué crees que estás haciendo, "amigo"?- Rafael se levanta del suelo y apunta la cabeza del hombre con su revolver

¡Voy a devolver el dinero robado, Rafael!- se da vuelta

¿Y con el permiso de quien, Casey Jones?- con su mano libre se limpia la sangre de su cara

¡Del mio!- Casey lo mira con rabia-¡Voy a devolver este dinero a donde debe estar, Rafael!- lo increpa- ¡El que tu robaste!- la tortuga sonríe

¿El que yo robe?- se defiende- No, estas equivocado, Cas, yo no lo robe... solo se los quite a esos bandidos...- Jones mueve su cabeza en signo de negación- No has escuchado aquel refrán el que dice: "El que le roba a un ladrón..."

¡Eso no cambia las cosas, infeliz!- lo corta- ¡Esto es dinero robado, no importa quién se lo robo! ¿Entiendes?- Rafael no deja de apuntarle- ¡Voy a devolverlo, te guste o no!

¿Y crees que te voy a dejar ir, amigo? ¿Así de fácil?- Rafael se le acerca más, sin dejar de apuntar- ¿Acaso te piensas que voy a dejarte ir con mi botín? ¡Ni lo sueñes Cas!- Sus ojos ambarinos destellan enojo y frialdad. Casey ya no puede más

¿Rafa, que demonios pasa contigo?- grita- ¿¡Que paso con mi amigo, el héroe, el vigilante nocturno!? ¿¡Qué!?- dice con tristeza- ¡Antes tú y yo, patrullábamos las noches en busca de criminales a quienes patearles el trasero! ¡Defendíamos a los débiles, luchábamos contra las injusticias! ¿¡Desde cuándo mi fiel amigo se transformó en uno de ellos!? ¿Qué paso con él?- le suplica

Murió hace un año...- responde seco, Casey se muerde los labios con tristeza y desesperación- Fue muy conmovedor tu discurso, Casey, pero no tengo toda la noche para seguir escuchando más de "tus dulces" palabras, así que...- Tira el gatillo hacia atrás- ¡Devuélveme mi dinero y no saldrás lastimado!- Jones cierra sus ojos

Rafa, acaso... de verdad vas a...

¡BANG!- dispara y el tiro dio en el hombro de Casey Jones

¡Aggggg!- Casey se toma del brazo con mucho dolor y sorprendido- ¿Q... Que me, me hiciste?- le reclama adolorido. Rafael no le deja de apuntar

¡Te lo advertí!- responde y toma las bolsas con dinero y le apunta en la cabeza- la próxima vez que te metas en mi camino, Casey, el tiro no te dará en el hombro, sino en tu cabeza...- amenaza y se sube a la moto de Casey- ¡Si quieres seguir vivo, mejor no te me cruces más, amigo!- dice y huye a toda velocidad. Jones lentamente se levanta del piso y lo observa alejarse con mucho dolor en su corazón

Rafa... amigo mio...

**En uno de los viejos edificios de New York, un hombre de unos 50 años de edad, de piel morena y traje blanco, camina de un lado hacia el otro con muchos nervios. Otro sujeto de raza china, lo mira con impaciencia y sus acompañantes no quitan su vista del hombre de blanco**

¿Y bien, señol Méndez?- habla el chino- ¿En dónde está mi calgamento de cocaína?- pregunta con serio- ¡No puelo espelal toda la noche!- tira su cigarrillo- ¡Mi vuelo a Pekin sale en dos holas! ¡Tengo que plepalame pala paltil!- le dice bastante molesto

¡Esteeee, ya llegara, señor Chou Mei! – Sonríe el mexicano con nerviosismo- ¡Mis compadres no deben tardar en llegar! ¡Sea paciente por favor!- le dice al chino y saca una botella y unos vasos cortos- ¿No desea probar un poco de tequila?- sirve en los vasos- ¡Pa' que se relaje mi guey, mientras espera!- les da a cada uno de los chinos

¡Se lo advielto señol Méndez!- tira los vasos al piso- ¡Tiene una hola más pala que me entlege mi dloga!- lo amenaza y se siente el ruido de un camión frenando. Méndez suspira aliviado

¡Ahí llego su pedido, mi compadre!- se alegra el mexicano- ¡Ya mis muchachos le entregaran su droga!

¡Señor Méndez!- otro joven entra corriendo, interrumpiéndolos- ¡SEÑOR MENDEZ!

¿Qué pasa, Juanito?- lo interroga Mendez. El chico respira agitado

¡Nos robaron, jefe!- el hombre abre sus ojos café y el chico le entrega un pañuelo azul

¿Qué es esto?- pregunta temeroso

¡LO dejaron en la camioneta, patrón!- Méndez al ver la insignia del pañuelo, rechina sus dientes de oro y tanto los mexicanos como los chinos corren hacia afuera y lo que ven los deja sin habla. La camioneta de los mafiosos, está llena de balazos y su tripulación, muerta en la cabina

¡Ahhh, carajo!- Méndez registra la camioneta y... - ¡NOS ROBARON, ESOS MALDITOS GRINGOS OTRA VEZ!- la camioneta estaba vacía...

**Miguel Ángel llega a un depósito a las afueras de New York. El quelonio estaciona su vehículo cerca de los muelles y baja del mismo. Después de bajar, sube a los techos del lugar y se quita las armas de fuego. Del bolsillo de su pantalón y saca un cigarro. Lo enciende y comienza a fumar muy quedo, mientras observa el firmamento.**

**Unos minutos después, siente el ruido de un motor acercándose y deteniéndose. Del mismo baja su hermano Rafael y este al verlo en los techos, sube también. Al mirarlo fumar...**

¿Otra vez fumando, Miguel?- se cruza de brazos. Miguel le da otra calada a su cigarro- ¡Ya sabes muy bien, que el intrépido, no le gusta que hagas eso!

Ya lo sé... ¿Por qué crees entonces que me vengo a fumar aquí arriba, eh?- echa el humo

Porque si te ve, te pateara el trasero y te hará tragar todo ese paquete de cigarros...- Mikey sonríe

¡Que no me joda!- tira el cigarro terminado- tengo 18 años Rafael, ya soy grande...

¿Grande?- lo mira de reojo

Si, grande...- se levanta- ya casi llego a tu altura, Raf- le hace señas

Pero solo de altura, de aquí- le señala la cabeza- Te falta mucho por madurar, hermanito- se burla

¡BAH!- le hace gestos- como digas...- y lo observa- ¿Y a ti que te paso?- le toca la cara con sangre- ¡Parece que te hubieses afeitado con los ojos cerrados!- se burla de los raspones- Y ese que no tienes pelos...

Cállate- Le quita la mano- Solo tuve un poco de trabajo duro...

Como sea...- se encoge de hombros y baja de los techos- ¿Me ayudas a bajar el cargamento, Raf?- pregunta

¿Qué te robaste esta vez, enano?- ambos bajan las escaleras

¡Un cargamento de cocaína!- le explica mientras abre las puertas de su camioneta y saca los paquetes de droga- Creo que pertenecían a los matados...

¿Cómo lo sabes?- pregunta Rafael mientras saca la droga

Porque no paraban de decirme, "Puto pendejo" "Chingado", "Cogido", mientras les robaba- se rie- Recibí insultos hasta que me harte y los llene de plomo...- explica Mikey con una sonrisa y Rafael niega con su cabeza

¡Rayos, Miguel!- le palmea la espalda- ¡Maldigo el día que te regale esa ametralladora!- sonríe el ninja rojo con orgullo. Ambos hermanos terminan de descargar la droga y entran a su nuevo refugio. Allí se encuentran Dónatelo y Leonardo, metiendo cadáveres en una bolsa negra. Leo al verlos, le das una reprendida mirada

¡Era hora de que llegaran, demonios!- les dice molesto- ¿Se puede saber en dónde carajo estaban?- cierra la bolsa con una sola mano

¡Ehhhh, cálmate!- Rafael levanta las manos- ¡Salí a trabajar idiota!- le tira las bolsas con dinero a sus pies, el líder las levanta- ¿Qué te pasa que estas de tan mal humor? ¡O mejor dicho! ¿Qué te pasa que HOY estas de peor humor, Leonardo?

¡Anda rondando la policía por todo el mugroso vecindario!- explica con fastidio- ¡Por poco y entran a revisar aquí!- patea un cadáver- ¡Tuve que sobornarlos otra vez para que no molesten!- se queja- ¡Con Dónatelo no podemos deshacernos de todos los muertos nosotros solos! ¿Por qué no están aquí cuando los necesitamos?- los mira a los dos muy enojado

¡Por qué mientras que tú y Dónatelo están de relajo aquí "charlando" con los invitados, Rafael y yo, tenemos que hacer el trabajo sucio!- responde muy enojado Mikey

¿Charlando?- se mete Dónatelo- ¿De relajo? ¿DE qué hablas, imbécil?- se enfada también- ¡Somos nosotros los que tenemos que estar ideando maneras de salvarles a Rafael y a ti sus mugrosos traseros, cada vez que salen a hacer el trabajo sucio!

¡Vete a la mierda, Dónatelo!- Mikey se le para enfrente- ¡Yo no te pedí tu maldita protección! ¡Yo puedo cuidarme solo, maldita sea!

¡Exactamente!- Rafael apoya a Miguel Ángel- ¡Nosotros no necesitamos niñeras a nuestras espaldas! ¡Infeliz! ¡Nosotros nos cuidamos solos!

¡Los dos son un par de malagradecidos!- les señala con broca el genio- ¡Por mí se pueden ir al diablo los dos!

¡¿Malagradecidos, nosotros?!- grita Rafael- ¿Y Leonardo y tú, no lo son? ¡Nosotros somos los que traemos el "pan" de todos los días para llenar sus asquerosos estómagos! ¿Y nos llamas malagradecidos a nosotros?- los bandos se dividieron- ¡Ustedes son unos reverendos...!- gruñe en la cara del genio, Dónatelo esta por sacar su bastón Bo...

¡BASTA!- Leonardo acaba con la pelea- ¡Si seguimos peleándonos así, no llegaremos a ningún lado!- se toma la cabeza

¡Esto no hubiese empezado, si no nos hubieses hablado así, Leonardo!- le recrimina Miguel Ángel- ¡Sé que estas nervioso, todos lo estamos! ¡Pero esa no era la manera de decirlo, hermano!- Leo los observa a todos y medita un poco

¡Está bien, lo siento!- se frota los ojos- ¡Fue mi culpa!.. Estoy demasiado tenso y nervioso, no debí hablarles así, perdón...- los cuatro hermanos se quedan en silencio, después de unos minutos...

La de todos... es la culpa de todos, Leo... Cada día que pasa estamos cada vez más y más tensos- responde Rafael más calmado- ¡Yo también lo siento!

¡Y yo, perdón por ofuscarme!- se disculpa Donnie sinceramente y todos miran a Mikey

¡A no, yo no lo siento, a mí no me miren!- Miguel Ángel se rie- ¡Yo no lo empecé, jajaja!

¡Vete a la mierda, Mikey!- le responden los tres al unísono muy sonrientes

¡TATATATATATATATATATATATATATATATA!- de pronto unos sucesivos disparos alertan a las tortugas

¡AL SUELOOOO!- ordena Leonardo y todos obedecen, tapándose las cabezas

¡TATATATATATATATATATATATATATATATATATATA!- los disparos siguen y destrozan las ventanas y paredes de madera de lo alto del depósito. Debido a que paredes del primer piso son de cemento, las balas no llegan a entrar al refugio para herir a los chicos.

¡AQUÍ TIENEN UN POCO DE SU PROPIA Y MUGROSA MEDICINA, JAPONESES DEMENTES!- uno de los mexicanos descarga toda su artillería desde un camión

¡Los matados!- dice Leonardo a sus hermanos, estos no se levantan del suelo

¡ESTE ES UN MENSAJE PARA SU MARICA LIDERRRR!- el ninja azul pone atención a los gritos del mexicano- ¡SI VUELVE A METERSE EN LOS NEGOCIOS DE MENDEZ, QUE SEPA QUE EL CAMINO QUE SEGUIRA, ES EL DEL CEMENTERIO! ¡IIIIIIIIJAAAAAAAAAA!- los balazos cesan y el camión emprende la marcha a toda velocidad. En cuanto ya no se siente ruido alguno...

Se fueron...- se levanta Rafael y mira por lo que quedo de las ventanas- ¡Malditos hijos de puta!- se enfada- ¡Destrozaron mi motocicleta!- ve como la moto que le robo a Casey quedo destrozada- ¡Bastardos!

¡Cálmate, hermano!- lo reconforta Mikey- ¡Con todo el dinero que robaste, podrás comprarte una mejor que esa chatarra!- a Rafael se le iluminan los ojos

Tienes razón, enano, con ese dinero me podría comprar una Macchia nera, último modelo...- sonríe

¡Deja de soñar!- le dice Donnie- ¡Vamos, tenemos que limpiar este desastre!

¡Ok, okeyyy!- responde Rafael y toma una escoba

¿Qué hacemos con los cadáveres?- pregunta Mikey tomando uno

Llévalos a la camioneta Mikey...- ordena Leo- y después... arrójalos al rio o llévalos al depósito de basura, a estas horas no hay nadie, puedes hacerlo sin que te vean...- se toma la cabeza

De acuerdo, a ver... 1, 2, 3, 4, 5 y 6 muertos- los cuenta - sí, me entraran en la camioneta

¡Yo te acompaño, Miguel!- se ofrece Rafael- Juntos lo haremos más rápido...- los hermanos se van y Dónatelo se acerca a Leonardo

¿Te sientes mal, Leo?

Si, estas jaquecas, son más frecuentes...- dice adolorido- y cada día son peores

Debes acostarte, tu cuerpo todavía está débil, Leo- le ordena- Aun las heridas en tu brazo...necesitan... reposo- dice suave Dónatelo- están sanando aun, no debes esforzarte...Yo me encargare del aseo del lugar...

Dónatelo...- lo mira el líder- ¿No crees que ya descansé lo suficiente?

¡No!- responde de golpe- Debes descansar, así tu brazo...- baja su cabeza. Leonardo no soporta ver a su hermano tan angustiado por su bienestar

Está bien...- me sonríe- iré a descansar...- le palmea el caparazón. Dónatelo asiente ante tan gentil gesto del mayor. Leonardo lo saluda y se retira a una habitación.

El lugar no era precisamente como su antiguo hogar, que era muy acogedor, sino todo lo contrario. El lugar es muy sombrío, frio y el olor que emana, es solo de muerte y no como el agradable aroma del incienso que tenía su vieja habitación. Leonardo se sienta en su nueva cama y saca de un pequeño estante a su derecha, una caja con pastillas. El joven líder se frota su cabeza con su mano sana y observa su brazo vendado con pesar. Un horroroso recuerdo vuelve a su mente

**FLASHBACK: Un mes antes **

**¡Suéltalo, Karai!- Leonardo se encamina directamente con su katana en su mano. Dónatelo es aprisionado del cuello por la mujer. El joven genio se queda quieto sin moverse en lo absoluto. Karai lo sujeta fuertemente y con una pequeña jeringa casi clavada en la yugular del ninja morado- ¡La lucha es conmigo no con él, suéltalo!**

**¡Te dije que si das un paso más, Leonardo, le inyecto a tu hermano una dosis de tetrodo toxina!- sonríe muy malvada- ¡Y créeme, no querrás verlo retorcerse y agonizar hasta morir! ¿No?**

**No te preocupes por mí, Leo- dice con toda calma el genio- ¡Tu solo acaba con esta perra, así no tendremos que soportarla nunca más! ¡Ahh!- la aguja está más adentro**

**¡Tú cierra la boca, mutante!- le grita en el oído Karai- ¿Y bien, "Leo"?- le dice con suavidad- ¿Te entregas a mi o no?- Leo mantiene su postura- Has abandonado a tu maestro, ahora que eres de los malos... como nosotros...- se burla- ¿Podrías unirte al clan del pie, no?... total tu honor ya está quebrantado...**

**¡Vete a la mierda, Karai!- Karai abre los ojos ante el insulto del líder azul- ¡Prefiero seguir mi propio camino, antes de unirme a una puta zorra como tú y tu maldito padre! ¡Y mejor suelta a mi hermano o lo lamentaras!- eleva sus katanas**

**¡Eres una maldita basura!- suelta al genio de repente y saca sus katanas de su espalda**

**¿Qué te paso, Karai? – Sonríe Leo- ¿Te herí en el orgullo?, mi hermano Rafael tenía razón, nunca pensé que sucumbirías ante la palabra "Puta"**

**¡Cállate!- gira sus espadas y va al ataque. Leonardo la esquiva y comienza un choque de metales. Karai da un giro y da una barrida, que Leo esquiva sin dificultades. La mujer salta hacia arriba y aterriza, golpeando con su brazo izquierdo. El líder bloquea el golpe y patea el estómago de Karai, haciéndola volar contra la pared. Ella levanta la vista y se encuentra con Leonardo tratando de ensartarle su espada, ella rueda a toda velocidad, esquivándolo. Karai toma carrera y hace una zancadilla, derribando a Leo, pero enseguida el joven se levanta, bloqueando otro golpe de espadas.**

**Dónatelo observa la pelea, sujetando su hombro herido. Mientras observa, no se da cuenta que en un segundo, Shredder desde atrás, logra lanzarle un golpe, derribándolo**

**¡AHH!- grita el genio ante el sorpresivo ataque, llamando la atención de Leonardo y Karai**

**¡Dónatelo!- grita Leo y Karai aprovechando la distracción, golpea a Leo en el estómago- ¡Uggg!- cae de rodillas**

**¡Eres un estúpido!- se alegra Karai- ¡No debes descuidarte, Leonardo!- pero él se levanta**

**¡Y tú tampoco! ¡Ahhh!- Leo le da un fuerte gancho en la mandíbula, levantándola por los aires**

**¡Kiaaa!- ella cae de espaldas, golpeándose la cabeza contra la pared**

**¡Eres una estúpida, Karai!- se enfurece Shredder y saca una pequeña granada de mano y las arroja a los pies de un aturdido Dónatelo. Los ojos de Leonardo se abren con horror- ¡Siempre tengo que ser yo, quien acabe con estos malditos monstruos!- salta al lado de su hija-¡Disfruta de este humilde regalito, Leonardo!- Sakí toma a Karai y desaparece. La granada comienza a detonarse**

**¡DONNIE, NOOO!- Leonardo salta, tomando a su hermano, antes de que la bomba estalle. **

**¡BOMMMMMMMMMM!- la granada estalla, alcanzando a Leonardo. Unos minutos después, Dónatelo despierta muy confundido y lo que ve lo deja helado**

**¡Nooo, LEOOOOO!- el joven líder se encuentra inconsciente con su brazo y su traje negro, ardiendo en llamas. Miguel Ángel y Rafael llegan minutos después y observan en shock como Dónatelo apaga el fuego del cuerpo de su hermano con desesperación. Unas horas después, Dónatelo sale de su nuevo laboratorio muy exhausto, Rafael que también estaba con él, lo mira con pesar.**

**Miguel Ángel al verlos salir, se acerca rápidamente a ellos. Sus hermanos le informan al más joven, el estado de su hermano mayor**

**Dos días después, Leonardo se despierta en su cama. A su lado se encuentran sus hermanos, que lo miran muy aliviados y sonrientes, él les sonríe también. Dónatelo después de verlo mucho mejor, le explica lo sucedido a su hermano mayor. El ninja azul, baja su cabeza.**

**Tu brazo... sufrió la mayor parte de las quemaduras...- dice Dónatelo- fueron muy graves, pero pude salvarlo, de una amputación...- el líder suspira- Lo que no sé, es si...- se muerde los labios**

**¿Por qué no lo siento?- pregunta- ¿Por qué siento como si no tuviera nada del codo hacia abajo?**

**Porque... tuve que unir tendones y arterias, Leo...- responde- Todos tus tejidos, estaban muy dañados... hice lo posible por salvarlo, lo que no sé, es si será útil... en el futuro...- Leonardo se queda pensativo y mira la tristeza de su hermano de morado**

**No te preocupes, ya mejorare...- le sonríe- con el tiempo, sanare por completo, ya lo veraz- lo mira con optimismo- ¡Arriba esos ánimos, Donnie!- le sonríe, su hermano se alegra por el optimismo del mayor. Dónatelo después lo deja solo y en cuanto abandona la sala**

**¡Dioos!- exclama adolorido- No sé si me recuperare...- cierra sus ojos muy consternado**

**FIN DEL FLASHBACK**

¡Maldito Shredder, maldita Karai!- frota su cara con nerviosismo y toma unas cuatro píldoras de la caja y las toma de una, sin agua. El cierra sus ojos y respira hondamente- Esto no va a quedarse así...- aprieta su puño- por su culpa, Donnie se siente tan culpable... por mi estado...- gruñe- ¡No voy a parar, hasta verlos destruidos! ¡Pagaran una por una cada herida de mi brazo! – se observa las numerosas cicatrices y quemaduras, que aún están sanando. El joven piensa en su revancha, hasta quedarse profundamente dormido

**Dónatelo una vez que termina con la limpieza, sus hermanos regresan con una gran sonrisa. Al verlos tan alegres**

¿Qué les pasa a ustedes que están tan...? -y al olfatearlos- ¡Uggg! ¿Estuvieron tomando otra vez?- se queja

¡Tranquila, mami!- se burla Rafa- ¡Solo fui a tomar unas copas con mi nuevo compañero de ruta?- abraza a Mikey, quien toma del pico de una botella- ¿No?

¡Aja, compañero!- Miguel Ángel sonríe tontamente- ¡Mmm! ¡Oye! ¡Esto está muy bueno!- le da la botella a Donnie- ¿Quieres un poco?

¡No!- le saca la botella- ¡Gracias!- dice sarcástico el genio

¡Pues yo si quiero aguardiente!- el ninja rojo le quita la botella al ninja morado y comienza a tomar. Dónatelo niega con la cabeza ante el acto de sus hermanos

Al menos antes de embriagarse... ¿Pudieron deshacerse de los cadáveres?- pregunta

Si, los echamos al rio... ¿Y qué crees, cerebelo?- Rafael le llama la atención- Supimos de "Casualidad" que nuestros amigos "del clan del pie"...

¿Qué?- mira la pantalla de su computadora

Darán una recepción privada a los dragones purpuras...- responde Mikey

¿Recepción?- Donnie se da vuelta- ¿Qué clase de recepción?

Recepción de drogas, mujeres fáciles y alcohol...- sigue Mikey- lo harán en un bar muy cercano la rio, mañana en la noche...

¿Y cómo lo supieron ustedes?- sigue cuestionando Donnie

Porque lo escuchamos de la boca de un dragón borracho...- Miguel se pone serio

¿Y porque motivo darán esa fiesta?

Para agradecerles su participación en la emboscada que les hicieron a Leo y a ti... aquella vez- responde muy serio Rafael. Dónatelo piensa en la terrible consecuencia que debió sufrir Leonardo debido a esa emboscada y los ojos café del genio morado arden en llamas

Esto es perfecto...- dice Dónatelo con una media sonrisa

**Al día siguiente...**

¡No puedo creerlo!- Splinter hunde su cara entre sus manos. El Anciano le palmea los hombros. Casey está con una venda en su brazo y April a su lado.- ¡Cada vez es peor y peorrr!- llora el roedor- ¡No puedo creer que mi hijo te halla echo eso!

Yo estoy igual de consternado que usted, maestro...- suspira Jones- esta es la décima vez que lo intento en un mes, pero tanto el cómo sus hermanos, están irreconocibles maestro, no sé qué hacer para hacerlos volver en sí...- se lamenta

Quizás yo pueda intentarlo...- sugiere el regordete- Puede que yo, pueda hacer entrar en razón a Leonardo y a sus hermanos...

Será inútil...- suspira April- yo lo intente con Dónatelo varias veces, pero es imposible. Hasta Leahterhead lo intento con Mikey, quien era el más sensible, pero hasta Mikey ya no es el mismo

¡Pero lo intentare!- se pone firme-¡Debo llegar a lo más profundo de sus almas y hallar la razón de tan abrupto cambio en ellos! ¡Lo hare!

Espero que pueda hacerlo, maestro...- desea Splinter muy dolorido- Solo usted podrá traérmelos de vuelta...

**En la noche...**

¡Iiiiiiijuuuuuuuu, ven acá mi amor!- un joven dragón purpura toma de los brazos a una hermosa chica muy provocativa- ¿No quieres un poco de "mi" esta noche?- la joven se sienta en sus rodillas

¡Ohhh, que músculos y que hermoso tatuaje!- lo acaricia los hombros- ¡Creo que contigo si quiero un poco de ti, ahhh!- el dragón le muerde el cuello. Varias trabajadoras de la noche, entretienen a los pandilleros y a los ninjas, mientras la música suena fuerte. Hun camina junto el maestro Khan, mientras observan la diversión de sus hombres

¿Y dónde están las drogas, Khan?- pregunta uno- ¡Yo ya quiero comenzar a dar vueltas y vueltassss!

Ya llegara...- responde Khan- ¿Lo ves, Hun? Debes aprender de mi...- le habla al grandote rubio- Si mantienes a tu tropa contenta, más ímpetu le pondrán a las batallas...

Eso veo...- Hun observa a los dragones divertirse- tomare tus consejos maestro Khan...- sonríe- Veo que el amo Shredder volvió a entregarte el mando de los ninjas... ¿No es así?

Solo hasta que la heredera regrese a reclamar su trono...- responde Khan- Es por este motivo que organice esta fiesta- le señala- Al recompensarlos de esta forma, lograre que me admiren y así podre lograr que cada orden que haga, se cumpla como es debido

¡Buena fiesta, maestro Khan, es el mejor!- un ninja borracho pasa por delante de ellos-¡Pero faltan más chicas, maestro! ¡Yo también quiero una!

Ya llegaran ten paciencia, amigo...- responde Khan- ¿Lo ves?... ninjas felices y yo más admirado... y en cuanto llegue el Caballo de Troya, me amaran más todavía...

¿Qué es el Caballo de Troya?- pregunta Hun

Es un show con las mejores mujeres del mejor cabaret de la ciudad...- responde

**En una camioneta cerca de allí, viajan unas siete mujeres muy bonitas. Las chicas se visten con ropas muy reveladoras y zapatos altísimos. A unos pocos metros del lugar de la fiesta, otro vehículo comienza a seguirlos. Las mujeres terminan de cambiarse hasta que el camión se detiene de repente, haciéndolas caer todas al piso**

¡Ahhhh, Luis!- se queja una y comienza a golpear la cabina- ¡Maneja con más cuidado, imbécil! ¡Todas somos unas damas muy delicadas, idiota, nos vas a arruinar los peinados!- protesta y de golpe las puertas traseras del vehículo se abren

¿Pero qué carajo? ¡Ahhh!- las chicas se asustan hasta que ven a unos sujetos bien armados

¡Bájense del vehículo inmediatamente, señoritas y no saldrán heridas!- dice uno. Las mujeres muy asustadas se bajan a toda prisa sin chistar y los hombres se suben al mismo- ¡Gracias por su colaboración, lindas!- dice amablemente y se van, dejando a las mujeres en el medio del camino.

¡Ahora!- uno de los hombres apunta al conductor del vehículo con un arma- Nos llevaras al lugar de la fiesta y dejaras al caballo justo en el medio de la pista...

¡Si... si señor!- responde muy asustado

Mira que yo te estaré vigilando, porque si me fallas...- lo amenaza- Te matare...- el hombre traga saliva...

¡Qué buena fiesta, woooo!- los dragones se divierten. En el lugar son más de cien personas y todos beben y se drogan al compás de la música marchosa. Hun y Khan observan desde lo alto de un palco, mientras beben unos tragos. La diversión sigue hasta que un hombre baja las luces, llamando la atención de todos.

¡SU ATENCION POR FAVOR!- el hombre habla a través del micrófono- ¡Y PARA CERRAR CON BROCHE DE ORO, ESTA ESPECTACULAR FIESTAAAAA!- los dragones y ninjas abren paso a un enorme y colorido caballo de madera, que es arrastrado por varios hombres- ¡LO QUE TODOS ESTABAN ESPERANDO!- Hun y Khan sonríen complacidos- ¡LAS MUJERES MAS BELLAS DE "CABALLO DE TROYAAAAA"- los hombres se relamen los labios y el caballo se abre...

¡SORPRESAAAAAAA!- del mismo, salen Rafael, Miguel Ángel y Dónatelo con metralletas entre sus manos, sorprendiendo a todos

¡Nooo!- gritan Hun y Khan, quienes se levantan de sus sillas

¡QUE DISFRUTEN DE LA FIESTA!- se oye la voz de Leonardo a través del parlante- ¡CORTECIA DE LOS IMAIMASHI YAMI!- termina con una fría mirada

¡MIERDAAAA!- gritan los presentes

¡TATATATATATATATATATATATATATATATATATATATATA!- los hermanos menores comienzan a disparar a mansalva y todo el lugar se llena de balas y sangre. Todos tratan de huir, pero la lluvia de proyectiles invade el lugar, matando a dragones, ninjas y demás presentes

¡AHHHHHH!

¡KIAAAAAA!- los gritos siguen y algunos van cesando. Hun y Khan, horrorizados por la emboscada, huyen del lugar cobardemente

¡TATATATATATATATATATATATATATATATATATATATATATATA!- los chicos vacían sus cargadores. Varios ninjas que lograron salvarse de la masacre, tratan de caerles desde los techos y acercárseles por los costados, pero es inútil. Leonardo con su espada, les cae a los ninjas, degollándolos y mutilándolos en cuestión de segundos.

¡CUIDADO MIKEY!- grita Leo desde atrás. Unos ninjas tratan de sorprender al menor de ellos, pero el ninja anaranjado saca unas kunai y se las inserta en sus gargantas

¡Ahhh!- cae muertos

¡GRACIAS, HERMANO!- agradece Mikey, Leo le hace una señal

¡TOMEN ESTO!- Rafael salta con sus sais y les corta la yugular a un par de dragones. La sangre salpica el rostro del ninja y este se limpia su rostro con gusto- ¡ME ENCANTA VER DERRAMAR SANGRE!- grita eufórico

¡Malditos demonios!- Hun regresa al lugar con mucha furia- ¡No les voy a dar el gusto de verme huir como un cobarde!- lentamente se va acercando a Leo por la espalda. El líder azul está muy ocupado, luchando con unos 5 ninjas- ¡Te matare, maldito Leonardo!- Hun saca una pistola de su cinturón- ¡Te volare la cabeza!

¡Clic!

¡Ni lo intentes, imbécil!- Dónatelo desde atrás, le apunta a Hun con su arma. El rubio de da vuelta y ve al genio de frente

¡Dónatelo! ¿Pero qué gusto volver a verte?- el rubio comienza a transpirar, al verse amenazado

¿Qué ibas a hacer, Hun, con mi hermano, eh?- el cañón del arma de Donnie es muy gruesa- Acaso... ¿Ibas a dispararle?

¡No, claro que no! ¿Cómo podría hacer eso? ¡No!- sonríe- ¿Me crees tan cobarde como para disparar a tu hermano por la espalda?

No, claro que no...- Dónatelo baja el arma- no harías eso...

Tú tampoco lo harías... ¿verdad?

Tampoco... ¡Vamos, vete Hun antes de que me arrepienta!- Hun sonríe y comienza a retirarse y...

¡BANG!

¡AHHHH!- Hun cae al suelo al recibir un disparo en la espalda-¡Maldito seas!- se retuerce- ¡Me disparaste maldito!

¿Acaso creíste que no lo haría?- Dónatelo se para en medio de las piernas de Hun

¡ERES UN MALDITO EGENDROOO!- Hun lo maldice- ¡No tienes honor!

¡Cuando se trata de la vida de mis hermanos!- responde Dónatelo con maldad- ¡Pierdo el honor!

¡Desgraciado!- Hun se levanta con dificultad

Yo no me levantaría si fuera tu...- amenaza el genio

¡Callateeeee, AHHHHHHGGGGGGG!- el rubio se vuelve a caer y comienza a retorcerse- ¿Q... me...ahhhh... hici...steeee?- grita cuando siente que su cuerpo arde en su interior

Te dispare con uno de mis nuevos, inventos- mira su arma con orgullo- te presento a "Miss cianuro"- responde- Cuando una bala de mi chica, penetra en el interior de tus entrañas, basta para accionar un mecanismo en su interior y este libere una pequeña cantidad de cianuro, que envenena rápidamente tu sangre, hasta matarte...- sonríe. Hun lo mira con terror y en cuestión de segundos, el rubio comienza a sangrar por sus poros, oídos y nariz

Mal... di...to- Hun pronuncia sus últimas palabras hasta morir. Dónatelo lo observa con total frialdad y guarda su peligroso invento en su bolsillo. La pelea aún no termina y el genio contempla a sus hermanos pelear con los últimos ninjas que quedan en pie. El ninja morado aprieta sus puños.

Este es el destino que sufrirán todos aquellos que se atrevan a lastimar a alguno de mis hermanos...- dice decidido- ¡Que vallan sabiendo que es mejor no meterse con mis hermanos o se las verán conmigo!

**Continuara...**

**¡Hola como están!, aquí estoy otra vez, trayendo otro capítulo de esta violenta historia. Esta vez y gracias a los consejos de ustedes, decidí cambiarle la categoría al fics. A partir de este capítulo, la historia se pondrá más sangrienta y violenta. Por ahí les choca que los chicos se hallan vueltos tan crueles, violentos y groseros, pero esa es la idea. Más adelante se sabrá el porqué de tan grave cambio de actitud, pero todo a su debido tiempo.**

**Les agradezco el apoyo que le dieron a esta historia y pronto espero más de sus opiniones, buenas y malas también. Antes de irme aquí abajo tienen unas explicaciones de algunas cosas que figuran en este capítulo.**

**Macchia nera: Es una marca real. Es una de las motos más caras del mundo. Para que se den una idea, estas poderosas maquinas cuestan cerca de los 200000 mil dólares. Y Si, Rafaelito también puede tener gustos "excéntricos" de vez en cuando, ¿No?**

**Tetrodo toxina: ****Es la que contiene el fugu, y resiste al cocinado. Es un veneno potente que puede provocar una parálisis y muerte en menos de seis horas.****  
El fugu, fuku o pez globo, es una delicadeza culinaria en Japón, donde se consume desde hace muchos siglos, aunque estuvo prohibido en determinadas épocas y zonas, por su toxicidad, que puede producir la muerte. Existen alrededor de un centenar de especies de peces globo, de las que se consumen solamente una docena, del género Takifugu, siendo la más importante Takifugu rubripes, el "pez globo tigre". ****Y como es japonés, me pareció que Karai podría adquirir el veneno de ese pez, para amenazar la vida de Dónatelo**

**Cianuro: ****Ingerido o inhalado. Existe en numerosas formas en la naturaleza y además es muy fácil de fabricar. Ataques, paro cardíaco y muerte en solo unos minutos.****  
El cianuro es una sustancia química, potencialmente letal, que actúa como tóxico a través de la inhibición de ciertas proteínas mitocondriales, bloqueando el Ciclo de Krebs, sistema central del proceso de respiración celular. Si bien su efectividad a bajas concentraciones es fulminante, el individuo muere bajo dolorosos espasmos y convulsiones que pueden tardar entre diez segundos a unos minutos, hasta provocar rotura de tejidos que desencadenan sangrados internos hasta llevar a la muerte.**

**Eso fue todo por ahora y pronto volveré por más. ¡Gracias por leer!**

**Mikemasters **


	4. Chapter 4

**TERRORES NOCTURNOS**

"**Mamaaaaaa"**

"**No... No..."**

"**¡Quiero a mi mamaaaa!"**

"**¡Noooo, que alguien los ayudeeeee!"**

"**¡Mamiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii!"**

"**NO"**

"**¡Agggg, mamaaaaaaaa!"**

"**¡NOO!"**

Miguel Ángel...

"**¡MAMIIIIIII! MAMAAAAAA!"**

**¡SE QUEMAANNNNNNNN!**

¡MIKEY!

"**¡SANQUENLOS, SE QUEMAANNN!"**

"**¡MAMAAAAAAAAAAA!"**

¡MIGUEL ANGEL!

¡SANQUENLOOOOOOOS!- Miguel Ángel se despierta sobresaltado- ¡POR DIOOOOOS, SAQUENLOOOOOS!- se agarra de la cabeza y empieza a temblar- sáquenlos, se queman...

¡Mikey!- Leonardo lo toma de los hombros- ¡Cálmate, hermano!

¡Por diooos, sáquenlos!- el chico parece no escuchar al llamado de su hermano y comienza a sollozar- Oh... diosss

¡Hermanito por favor, ya cálmate!...- Lo abraza- Shhhhh... Solo fue otra pesadilla... no pasa nada...- le murmura al oído y el menor parece no reaccionar- ¡Miguel Ángel, mírame!- los ojos de Mikey están llenos de pánico- No pasa nada... ¿Sí?- al darse cuenta de la realidad, el menor se echa a los brazos de Leonardo

¡Oh, Jesús!- Se aferra al cuerpo del mayor con fuerza- Fue horrible, Leo...- Se quedan abrazados por unos minutos. Rafael y Donatello entran a la habitación, alarmados por los gritos. Leonardo los observa y niega con la cabeza. Mikey sigue temblando en sus brazos, pero de a poco, comienza a serenarse

Ahhhh...Ya... ya paso...- Miguel se suelta de su hermano- Ya está...- se toma de la frente

¿Otra pesadilla?- Rafael pregunta y Leo asiente

Si... y otra vez con lo mismo...- los cuatro hermanos se quedan mudos

Perdón...-se disculpa el más chico- Si... tan solo pudiera controlar estas pesadillas- cierra sus ojos

Pero no puedes, Mikey- le sonríe triste Dónatelo- Ninguno de nosotros puede, todos sufrimos los mismos terrores nocturnos que tú, hermanito...- le apoya su mano en el hombro- Nunca lo podríamos controlar

Es que me siento tan culpable... por lo que paso...- suspira

¡Tú no eres culpable de nada, Miguel!- le señala Rafael muy molesto- ¡Y ya no empieces con lo mismo otra vez!- Miguel Ángel baja la cabeza- ¡Si empiezas de nuevo con el juego de culpa te pateare el trasero! ¿Me oíste?- el menor bufe y se levanta de la cama

Rafael...- Leo lo mira de costado- No empieces con las amenazas, por favor...

Está bien...- levanta las manos- Lo siento, Mikey...

No te disculpes... voy a salir...- Mikey se viste con un conjunto deportivo y un saco

¿A dónde vas, hermanito?- Leo lo observa vestirse

Necesito tomar un poco de aire, Leo... enseguida regreso...- Se pone una gorra, toma su patineta y sale por la puerta

¡Está cada vez peor!- se toma la cabeza Leo- de seguro se va a ir tomar o a fumar...- se molesta- Mejor voy a seguirlo...

¡Déjalo!- lo defiende Rafael y lo detiene - Ya es un adulto, Leo, sabe lo que hace

¡No, no es un adulto, Rafael!- levanta un poco la voz- ¡Y salir a descargar sus penas en la bebida y los cigarros, no es saber lo que hace!- Rafa esta por protestar

¡Por favor, Leo!- Donnie interviene- Deja que Mikey desquite su impotencia, sé que no te gusta lo que hace y a mí tampoco- Leo frunce el ceño- Pero prefiero a que se descargue a su manera, a que yo tenga que sedarlo otra vez... y sabes ya no quiero...- reflexiona el genio. El joven líder medita

Ahhhh... está bien...- el también sale- Avísenme en cuanto Miguel regrese, ¿Si?- y con esto Leonardo se retira. Los hermanos restantes solo suspiran

**En las calles de New York, el joven Miguel Ángel, recorre la ciudad en su patineta. Llega a un parque y se sienta en un banco. El saca de su bolsillo un cigarro y lo enciende. En cada pitada que le da al cigarro, el chico parece meditar. Mira hacia todos lados y ve que muchas almas, se encuentran en el parque. **

**Es una muy cálida noche de verano, es casi la medianoche y debido al intenso calor, algunos habitantes salen de sus hogares para respirar un poco de aire fresco.**

**Mikey se encuentra sentado en una banca de la plaza y puede observar a una pequeña familia, integrada por un matrimonio joven y sus dos hijos, unos niños de 10 y 5 años de edad, aproximadamente. La tortuga los observa jugar y una pequeña sonrisa se dibuja en su rostro. Ambos niños se divierten con los juegos, hasta que el más pequeño de ellos, se cae del tobogán y se golpea duro. Empieza a llorar a los gritos.**

**Esto llama la atención de Miguel Ángel, y puede sentir que su corazón comienza a latir a mil por hora. Los gritos del niño son tan fuertes que hacen poner muy nervioso a Mikey**

¡BUAAAaaaaaa!- el pequeño se toca la cabeza y su madre llega corriendo- ¡BUAAAAAA, MAMIIIII!- al oír esa palabra, Miguel Ángel siente que le tiembla el cuerpo y se tapa los oídos

¡Ohhh, dioooossss!- la tortuga parece ser víctima de un ataque de nervios- ¡Basta!

¡MAMIII, MAMIII, MAMIIIII!- Mikey al oír los llantos del niño... no se puede contener...- ¡MAMIIIII!

¡Aquí estoy, Andy, no llores!- la mujer lo alza en brazos y lo consuela

¡ME duele, muchooo! ¡MAMIIII!- el ninja anaranjado, sacude su cabeza

¡Ya, ya paso, hijito!

¡MAMiiiiiii!

¡CALLATEEEEEEE!- el grito de Miguel Ángel, asusta al niño y a su madre- ¡Por lo que más quieres, CALLATE!- los ojos de él se llenan de lágrimas. La mujer y el niño no dicen nada, están impresionados- ¡Ahhh!- la tortuga se tapa la boca y se corre para atrás- ¡Lo, lo siento!- se disculpa

¿Disculpe?- la mujer se enfada y al instante, Miguel Ángel sale corriendo del lugar, dejando olvidada su patineta. Corre con todas sus fuerzas, empujando a todas las personas que se cruzan en su camino, los tachos de basura, etc. Corre casi a ciegas. Después de correr como un loco, se topa con un callejón sin salida y se queda ahí. El joven se acurruca contra una pared y solloza nerviosamente

¡Oh dios, oh dios, oh dios!- se golpea la cabeza con sus puños y llora desconsoladamente- ¡Oh diooos!- le tiemblan las rodillas

¿Miguel Ángel?- el chico levanta despacio la cabeza hacia arriba y ve a una hermosa chica de cabello purpura- ¿Pero qué haces aquí?- lo mira preocupada

¡An... an... Ángel!- la tortuga al verla, baja su cabeza. La chica puede notar la cara llorosa del chico

¿Por dios, que te paso, Mikey?- ella se agacha y el acaricia el rostro- ¿Por qué lloras?- y de repente, Miguel Ángel se abraza a Ángel. Esto toma por sorpresa a la chica y ella al sentir los sonoros sollozos de Mikey en su hombro, solo atina a consolar al hermano más joven.

¡HIJO DE TU PUTA CHINGADA MADREEEE!- Méndez tira todo a su paso. Los hombres ven como su jefe, descarga su ira tirando todo al piso- ¡ASQUEROSOS NINJAS CHINOS!- y tira una bandana azul al tacho de basura

Este... jefe...- lo interrumpe un joven moreno

¿Qué pendejos quieres, Beto?

Eh... los imaimashi yami, no son chinos, patrón...- su jefe le muestra los dientes dorados- sino "ja-po-ne-ses"...- le indica con el dedo

¿¡Y A MI QUE CARAJOS ME IMPORTA PENDEJO!? - Beto se echa hacia atrás- ¡QUE SEAN CHINOS, JAPONESES, MEXICANOS, GRINGOS, RUSOS, JUDIOS, ESPAÑOLES, CUBANOS O ARGENTINOS! ¡ES LO MISMO!- se llena de ira- ¡ESTOS MALDITOS PENDEJOS ESTAN ACABANDO CON TODOS MIS NEGOCIOS! ¡GRRRRRRR!- gruñe como perro- ¡CON LO QUE VA DEL AÑO, YA PERDI MAS DE 10 MILLONES DE DOLARES! ¡Y TODO POR CULPA DE ELLOS!- deja de gritar y se sienta en un sillón blanco y señala a sus hombres- ¡NO PUEDO CREER QUE TODOS USTEDES SEAN TAN INUTILES!-vuelve a gritar y los hombres bajan sus cabezas, todos están heridos- ¡¿Cómo PUDO SER POSIBLE QUE NINGUNO DE USTEDES HAYAN PODIDO DETENER A UN SOLO TIPO?! ¡SOLO UNOOO!- les muestra el dedo. Al no ver respuesta de sus hombres, señala a uno para que hable- ¡PEDRO!- el aludido se levanta, el joven esta vendado

¿¡Si, si, señor!?- el gordito se levanta de su sillón

Dime... ¿Cómo es posible que no hayan podido detener a un solo hombre?- le habla con toda calma- ¿Me lo podrías explicar, por favor?

Es... que el sujeto de la espada... era "imbatible" señor...- responde nervioso

¿Imbatible?- afirma- ¿Cuántos eran ustedes?- el joven se pone a contar con los dedos

Contando también a los que ya están muertos, pues...- comienza a transpirar- éramos 18, señor- Méndez estalla

¿¡18!? ¿Y NO PUDIERON CON EL? - todos no saben cómo responder- ¡INUTILESSSS!- escupe- ¡Estoy rodeado de unos completos fracasados!- camina por todo el lugar- Tengo que deshacerme de esos chinos... ¡No puedo seguir perdiendo dinero!... ¡Soy CARLOS MENDEZ, EL LIDER DE LOS MATADOS!- mira a sus hombres- ¡SOY EL MAFIOSO MAS PODEROSO DE TODO MEXICO! ¡UNOS MOCOSOS ORIENTALES NO PUEDEN ACABAR CONMIGO!- el hombre sigue gritando- ¡Tengo que acabarlos cueste lo que cueste!- mira hacia todos lados- ¡ROSAAA!- grita más fuerte- ¿EN DONDE CARAJOS ESTA ROSITA?- una hermosa mujer de piel morena, al escuchar los gritos de Méndez, deja su libro sobre una mesita, bufe y sale de su habitación

¿Qué quieres, tío?- se cruza de brazos. El hombre le hace señas

Vente para acá, sobrinita...- la jovencita se acerca a su tío- Necesito que me hagas un favor...- la abraza

¿Qué clase de favor, tío?- eleva los ojos

Necesito que por intermedio de tus contactos...- le habla suave- me contrates a un matón

¿Un matón?- pregunta enarcando las cejas

Si... - responde- Necesito que consigas al mejor asesino a sueldo que exista. Que sea el más rápido y al más habilidoso, no me importa el dinero que pida, necesito al mejor, ¿Me entiendes, hija?

Está bien, lo conseguiré... ¿pero para asesinar a quien, tío?- pregunta y a Méndez se le iluminan los ojos

Para acabar con un "chinito" azul y su marica prole...- observa furioso la bandana azul del tacho. Rosa solo niega con su cabeza

¡Gracias, amiga!- Mikey toma la taza de té que le ofrece Ángel. La adolescente solo lo observa, Miguel bebe de la taza ya más calmado. La chica morena toma una silla y se sienta al lado de la tortuga

Miguel Ángel...- el aludido la mira- ¿Hasta cuándo vas a seguir con esto?

Ya te lo dije, Ángel...

¡Esa no es la respuesta que yo quiero escuchar!- levanta un poco la voz- ¿Hasta cuándo vas a seguir sufriendo así? ¿Hasta cuándo tus hermanos y tu seguirán cometiendo estos actos de vandalismo?- la tortuga suspira- ¡Ya paso un año de eso! ¿Por qué no te olvidas?

¡Jamás lo podría olvidar, Ángel!- se toma de la cabeza- ¡Esto quedara en mi memoria por el resto de mi vida! ¡Esos gritos, esas explosiones!... ¡Me persiguen hasta en mis pesadillas!- la chica lo toma de la mano, cariñosamente- ¡Se perfectamente que lo que hacemos mis hermanos y yo, está mal!- cierra los ojos- ¡Pero nosotros cuatro hicimos un pacto! ¡Y no nos echaremos atrás, hasta que lo que nos prometimos, se cumpla!

¿Aunque les duela?- pregunta con lastima. Miguel asiente

Aunque nos duela...- se levanta y se encamina hacia la puerta, pero Ángel lo detiene. Él se voltea a verla

Sabes que puedes contar conmigo...- dice la chica con voz suave- Cuando necesites descargar tus pecho... yo siempre estaré aquí, Miguel Ángel, para escucharte...- él le sonríe suavemente

Gracias...- y la tortuga se retira por la ventana. En cuanto lo hace, Splinter y el anciano, salen de adentro de una habitación. El roedor presuroso, se asoma por la ventana y observa al menor de sus hijos, saltar por los tejados, hasta desaparecer. Splinter se toma del pecho con angustia

Hijo mio... qué bueno poder verte, después de tanto tiempo...- murmura con dolor

¡Lo siento, maestro!- se disculpa la chica- No puede hacer más...- los dos ancianos afirman- Es muy difícil sacarle a Mikey mas información...

No pidas disculpas, hija- la para Splinter- Hiciste lo mejor que pudiste, se ve que mi hijo se ha vuelto muy reservado- sonríe- Parece ser que no sabré tan fácil que fue lo que ocurrió con mis hijos, hace un año atrás

¿Pero a que se refiere Miguel-san con los gritos y las explosiones?- pregunta el antiguo

No lo sé...- responde Ángel sinceramente- él siempre me habla sobre el pacto con sus hermanos, sus pesadillas y su karma...- se cruza de brazos- El ya no puede escuchar a los niños llorar...- Splinter y el Anciano, prestan atención- Los llantos de los niños lo ponen muy nervioso

¿Y eso por qué?- pregunta Splinter preocupado

Eso tampoco lo sé...- responde la chica- Solo sé que la última vez que los vi en la guarida y cuando regresaron de esa misión...- sigue Ángel- Algo que ocurrió, los cambio a todos, para siempre...- recuerda

**FLASHBACK **

**Hace un año atrás...**

**April, Casey Jones y Ángel, llegan a la guarida, a visitar a las tortugas. En cuanto llegan...**

¡Chicos, ya llegamos!- grita risueña April- ¡Trajimos pizzaaaa!

¡Chicos!- Casey se une al llamado de su esposa, pero los chicos no responden- ¡Traje cerveza alemana Rafa!- grita animado- ¿Chicos?- al no ver respuestas- ¿Qué raro?- se pregunta el guerrero

¡Casey! ¿Acaso no les avisaste a los chicos que vendríamos a verlos?

Claro que les avise, April...- se molesta- Por la mañana les dije a Rafael que vendríamos a visitarlos a la noche

Pero se ve que no se encuentran- dice Ángel- ¿A dónde se habrá...?

¡BLAMMMMM!- las puertas de la guarida se abren, asustando a los humanos

¡Dioss, que susto!- April se molesta por el brutal ruido de golpe de puertas. Las tortugas entran a su hogar- ¡Chicos!... ¿Pero que les?... ¡AHHH!- tanto April como Casey y Ángel se llevan sus manos a sus mandíbulas, muy asustados por lo que ven- ¡Por todos los cielos!... ¿Qué les paso?

**Leonardo, Rafael, Dónatelo y Miguel Ángel, entran a paso lento y sin responder. Los cuatro están muy lastimados, cubiertos con sangre. Sus rostros están muy pálidos, cubiertos de hollín. Sus ojos están enrojecidos. Los chicos caminan como si fuesen autómatas. Tienen la mirada totalmente perdida...**

¡Chicos!.. - Casey se les acerca muy asustado- ¿Qué les paso?- se acerca a Rafael y lo toma de los hombros- Rafa, amigo mio...- los ojos ámbar de Rafael miran hacia la nada. El chico tiene la quijada semi abierta- ¡Rafael!- Casey comienza a desesperarse y lo sacude con fuerza- ¡Respóndeme, por favor!- pero Rafa no reacciona, solo unas lágrimas salen de sus ojos- ¿Rafaa?- Jones no sale de su asombro. April se acerca al genio y al líder

Leo... Donnie... ¿Qué ocurrió?- ella les toca sus mejillas, pero ellos están como el ninja rojo. Están en estado de shock. Esto asusta a la pelirroja- ¡Por favor! ¡Hablen, me asustan!- Dónatelo solo atina a abrazarse con fuerza a Leonardo, este pasa su brazo por los hombros del genio y ambos abandonan el salón, sin decir una sola palabra- ¿¡Chicos!?

¡Rafael!- de improvisto, el segundo mayor, se suelta del agarre de su mejor amigo y se dirige hacia su habitación- ¡BLAMMM!- un sonoro portazo se escucha. El joven se encierra en su cuarto

¿Mikey?- Ángel quiere hacer lo mismo con el más chico- ¿Qué les paso?- lo toma de las mejillas y lo obliga a mirarla- ¡Dímelo!- enseguida los ojos azules de Mikey se llenan de lágrimas y se lleva las manos a la cara. Llora con todas sus fuerzas y sus amigos pueden ver como las manos del más joven se encuentran todas quemadas. Casey abraza a Mikey, conteniéndolo, y se miran con los demás, sin entender el porqué de tan extraña situación

¡Miguel Ángel!- grita April cuando el menor empuja a Casey y también sale del salón a las corridas. Los tres no saben qué hacer, las tortugas abandonaron la sala, dejando totalmente desconcertados a sus tres amigos

**FIN DEL FLASHBACK **

Después de ese día, no volvimos a ver a los chicos, habían desaparecido al día siguiente, abandonando la guarida. Los buscamos durante todo un mes...- cuenta Ángel- los volvimos a ver, hasta después de que usted regreso, maestro- le habla al sensei

No lo entiendo...- el antiguo piensa- ¿Qué pudo haberles ocurrido? ¿Qué pudo haberles pasado para que tomaran semejante cambio de actitud?- pregunta desconcertado

No lo sé...- Splinter recuerda- el día, en que regrese de mi viaje, todo en mi hogar había cambiado- recuerda con dolor- Mi hogar estaba completamente destruido, todos mis recuerdos y lo más doloroso...- los ojos se le llenan de lágrimas- mis hijos habían cambiado...

**FLASHBACK**

¡HIJOS MIOOS!- Splinter muy feliz regresaba de su viaje. Habían sido dos meses de retiro espiritual, lejos de sus amados hijos- ¡Regrese mis niños!- pero su cálida sonrisa, desaparece de su rostro al ver a su adorado refugio, patas para arriba. Las televisiones, los sillones, las mesas, las sillas, todo estaba completamente destruido- ¿Pero qué ocurrió aquí?- el maestro suelta su bolsa y se encamina rápidamente hacia la sala de entrenamiento- ¡HIJOS!- los llama, pero nadie responde. El viejo roedor ve con espanto como el dojo de entrenamiento, también se encuentra destrozado. Las armas de entrenamiento tiradas por el piso, las bolsas de arena totalmente rasgadas, vidrios rotos. El maestro completamente desconcertado, sale del dojo deprisa. Cuando camina por los pasillos, es atraído al sentir un olor muy familiar. Su olfato no lo engaña, siente el aroma de uno de sus hijos y un olor a sangre que lo inquieta. Este aroma lo lleva directo a su propia habitación.

Lo que ve al entrar, le destroza el alma... su hijo Leonardo se encontraba sentado de espaldas, sobre el tatami, de rodillas. Con la mirada fija al suelo y con la foto de Hamato Yoshi entre sus manos. Sus ojos se clavan con horror al ver, como de las verdes manos de su hijo mayor, se desprenden unos hilos de sangre. El sensei lentamente se acerca a su hijo y cuando Leonardo, siente la acción de su padre, levanta la mirada del piso

Te estaba esperando... padre...- Splinter se detiene al oír una voz tan fría. Leonardo se da vuelta

¿Leonardo?- el sensei no sale de su asombro, los ojos de su hijo no demuestran emoción alguna. No hay tristeza, alegría, dolor, odio, nada- ¿Qué es lo que pasó?

Nada...- responde- aquí no pasó nada

¿Cómo que nada?- se desconcierta- ¿Por qué la guarida está toda destruida? ¿En dónde están tus hermanos, Leonardo?

Se fueron...- lo mira fijamente- Hace días que no los veo

¿Se fueron? ¿A dónde?- Splinter ve como su hijo, solo se encoge de hombros. No comprende tan extraña actitud- ¿Qué te ocurre?- el joven sonríe ante tal pregunta

Te diré que me ocurre... padre...- lo mira fijamente con sus ojos castaños- A partir de ahora...- le entrega la foto destrozada de Hamato Yoshi- Ya no te seguiré más...Ni a ti, ni al legado de Hamato Yoshi...- los ojos del sensei se llenan de estupor- ... desde hoy abandonare el camino del guerrero...

¿Cómo?- su padre no sale de su asombro por tan duras palabras- ¿Por qué?

¿Por qué?- murmura Leo- Porque me di cuenta de que todo lo que nos enseñaste, a mis hermanos y a mí, durante todos estos 12 años... nada tiene valor... nada

¿A qué te refieres, Leonardo?- Splinter se toma el pecho, impresionado

¿A qué me refiero?... A toda tu vida nos has enseñado algo que solo era una mentira... ¡Una maldita mentira!- Splinter trata de meditar esas palabras tan duras

No, hijo, no era mentira...

¿¡No era una mentira!?...- la furia del mayor, asusta a su padre- ¿Qué NO ES MENTIRA?... ¡El honor, la compasión, el heroísmo, la honestidad! ¿NO SON UNA MENTIRA?... ¡NADA DE ESO EXISTE EN LA REALIDAD, PADRE, NADA DE LO QUE NOS HAS ENSEÑADO EN TODOS ESTOS AÑOS, TIENE VALOR, NADA ES CIERTO!

¡Pero Leonardo!- el maestro extiende sus manos para tocar a su hijo- ¡Escúchame!

¡Ni te atrevas a tocarme, maldita rata!- se para frente a su padre. Splinter no sale de su asombro, su amado hijo le insulta tan duro, que eso lo lastima y le hace enfadar

¿Cómo te atreves a insultarme de esa manera? ¡RESPETAME! ¡Plafff!- le da una bofetada. La cara de Leonardo se da vuelta por el golpe- ¡TE EXIJO DE UNA VEZ, QUE ME DES UNA EXPLICACION ANTE TAN TERRIBLE ARREBATO, LEONARDO!- Splinter de repente, se arrepiente por su impulsivo acto- ¡Hijo mio!- se serena

¡NUNCA MAS VUELVAS A LLAMARME HIJO!- grita el líder con toda furia- ¡NO SOY TU HIJO!- esto asombra más a Splinter- ¡NO QUIERO SER EL HIJO DE UN MENTIROSO COMO TU!

¡Leonardo!- al sensei le tiembla las manos, la actitud de su hijo lo está asustando- ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué me haces eso?

¡YA TE LO DIJE!- le vuelve a gritar- ¡POR QUE TODA TU VIDA NOS HAS ENSEÑADO UNA IDEOLOGIA QUE NO ES VERDADERA!- le dice con mucho dolor en su voz y se toma la cabeza- ¡Yo creía en todo lo que me decías! ¡Confiaba plenamente en tus palabras! Y con eso... yo crecí con ese ideología, creía que iba en camino para convertirme en el guerrero perfecto... ¡Pero ahora!- finalmente sus lágrimas salen a la luz- No sirvió de nada...- el maestro no sale de su asombro- ¡Todo lo que aprendí no me sirvió de nada!

Leonardo...- Splinter al ver a su hijo tan destrozado, se le aproxima para consolarlo- ¿Por qué llegaste a tan terrible conclusión? ¡Dímelo!- extiende sus manos

Te dije que no me toques...- se echa hacia atrás

Hijo...

Me iré de aquí...- Leonardo sale de su habitación

¡Leonardo!- lo llama Splinter

Hermano...- de repente llegan, Rafael, Dónatelo y Miguel Ángel. Al verlos, Splinter nota enseguida que sus hijos menores, muestran los mismos rasgos que su hermano mayor. Todos tienen las miradas vacías

Hijos míos...- murmura Splinter

Leonardo...- Rafael llama al mayor- Estamos listos...- el ninja azul se acerca a sus hermanos. Splinter está más que desconcertado al ver que sus otros hijos, tienen unos bolsos entre sus manos

¿Qué significa esto?

Nos vamos de aquí...- responde secamente Dónatelo

¿Cómo?- el sensei siente que su corazón va a explotar

Que nos vamos de aquí...- sigue Mikey con la misma frialdad- Ya no tenemos nada que hacer aquí- Splinter mira a cada uno de ellos sin poder creer lo que ocurre

Pero... hijos

Estamos con nuestro hermano, padre- Rafael levanta la mirada y lo observa con odio- Nosotros tampoco seguiremos tus pasos...- Splinter queda anonadado por lo dicho del segundo mayor- Se acabo

¿Rafael?...- trata de llegar a sus hijos

Ya no más...- Leonardo se pone en medio de sus hermanos y todos observan por última vez a su padre- A partir de hoy, mis hermanos y yo, ya no seguiremos más tus ideologías... Nosotros construiremos las nuestras- las lágrimas del sensei, se dejan notar- Desdé este día, seguiremos nuestro propio camino. Ya no queremos saber nada más de ti... Ni ahora ni nunca...- con esto, el sensei se derrumba y cae de rodillas. Sus hijos le dedican una última mirada y los cuatro se retiran, dejando a su anciano padre con un terrible dolor en su anciana alma

Hijos... mios... ¿Por qué?

FIN DEL FLASHBACK

Ese día, había perdido a mis hijos...- Splinter se limpia las lágrimas- después de ese triste día, no los volví a ver... solo escuchaba de ellos a través de las noticias- niega con la cabeza- pero de la manera más dolorosa...

Ellos comenzaron con su carrera delictiva- prosigue Ángel- comenzaron a robar y a matar

Es terrible...- se lamenta el Antiguo

Y eso es toda mi culpa...- Splinter mira hacia el cielo

¡No, no fue su culpa!- se enoja la chica- ¡Usted no los entreno para esto, maestro!

Pero si los entreno para ser unos asesinos- responde el Antiguo por Splinter

¿Cómo dice?- replica la chica

Es la verdad, señorita- el regordete pone su mano en el hombro de Splinter- Nosotros como maestros entrenamos para matar- ella mira asombrada- a pesar de que enseñamos a nuestros discípulos el código del bushido y el camino honorable del guerrero, eso no garantiza que también nuestras enseñanzas sean usadas para asesinar

Entiendo...

Pero no hay que perder las esperanzas, Splinter-san- le da fuerzas- A pesar de que sus hijos estén del lado equivocado, tengo la certeza de que ellos tarde o temprano, volverán al camino correcto y hare todo lo que esté a mi alcance

Y lo lograremos entre todos...- apoya Ángel con una sonrisa

Gracias...- asiente Splinter- muchas gracias a los dos

Mientras en el sede del pie...

El maestro Khan, junto con sus secuaces, retiran el cadáver de Hun y lo trasladan a los laboratorios subterráneos del pie. A los restos del rubio, lo meten a un congelador, ante las indicaciones de Saki. Shredder al terminar, se acerca al científico, el moreno traga saliva al ver como su jefe se aproxima a él. El moreno ultima los últimos detalles en terminar de construir un brazo robótico.

Karai solo observa con los ojos sombríos al científico. Baxter, coloca el brazo en el hombro mutilado de la chica y después de unir unos cables, Stockman por fin habla

¿Cómo lo siente, ama?- Ella no dice nada, solo observa la prótesis con asco- ¿Pu... pué, puede moverlo?- Karai lo mira con furia y maneja con dificultad el brazo. Stockman comienza a temblar de los nervios y más cuando Saki se les acerca a ambos

¡ESTO ES UNA MIERDAAAA!- la chica tira todas las herramientas de la mesa. El moreno se corre asustado- ¡NO QUIERO USAR ESTA MIERDAAAAA! ¡LA DETESTO!

Pero funciona...- la corta Shredder, ella rechina los dientes. El brazo robótico se mueve por sí solo. Karai lo mira asombrada, el brazo se siente como si fuese real- ¿No te diste cuenta, Karai?- su padre la contempla- Todo lo que tiraste a suelo, ¡Por tu estúpida rabieta!- le grita- Lo hiciste con tu brazo robótico... ¡Y eso es excelente!

Es verdad...- mira a Stockman- ¿Por qué este brazo se mueve solo, Baxter?

No... No se mueve solo, ama...- El morena responde- Usted lo hace, lo controla con su cerebro...

¿Cómo es eso posible?- esta consternada

Por qué el brazo está unido a sus arterias, venas y nervios, los que quedaron sanos- responde aun con miedo- Y las ordenes que envía su cerebro a través del sistema nervioso, hacen mover su brazo robótico, ama Karai- después de escucharlo atentamente, ella sonríe

¡Increíble!- mueve sus dedos robóticos con mucho placer- Eres brillante, Stockman

¡Buen trabajo, Stockman!- lo felicita Shredder, el moreno suspira aliviado- Tu vida ha sido perdonada...- se aleja Saki- Solo por ahora...- cierra sus ojos

Gracias... amo- Karai y Saki, dejan al científico solo en su laboratorio. En cuanto se alejan- ¡Malditos!- murmura Stockman con bronca

En un viejo edificio, las cuatro tortugas se encuentran a la espera de su nueva "victima". Los chicos después de vigilar por horas, la camioneta de los matados, llegan a un abandonado motel.

Allí están...- Leonardo hace una señas y sus tres hermanos se acercan- Prepárense chicos...- Rafael y Miguel Ángel, cargan sus rifles y Dónatelo se prepara unas pequeñas granadas de mano, sin dejar de mirar el objetivo y cuando están por "asaltar" la camioneta

¡Un momento!- los detiene Donnie- ¿Quién es esa mujer?

¿Mujer?- Leonardo se acerca y mira hacia abajo. Una chica baja del vehículo en compañía de tres hombres, fuertemente armados- ¿Y esa chica?

¡Ohhh valla!- Rafael también observa al "objetivo", contoneándose- ¡Es preciosa!-

Es una hermosa joven de unos 20 años, de piel morena clara y de un abundante cabello castaño oscuro- rojizo, rizado que llega hasta sus caderas. Esta vestida con un sencillo vestido rojo de verano y unos zapatos de taco bajo. La muchacha entra al lugar, custodiada por los hombres-¿Pero quién es esa belleza?

No sé...- Leonardo bufe y se gira hacia el genio- ¡Dónatelo!- el aludido se acerca- ¿No nos habías dicho que los matados harían una entrega de armas hoy?

Si... eso investigue- se enoja- al último que interrogue, me hablo de una entrega de armas, esta noche... se lo entregarían a un grupo llamado "Los gauchos"

¿Los guachos?- enarca las cejas Mikey- ¡Que nombre más ridículo!- sonríe el menor

¡Jajaja!- se carcajea Rafael y Dónatelo se ofende- Quizás ese tipo al que interrogaste, te timo, Donnie, jajajaja

¡Cállate, imbécil!- se enfada- ¡No me timaron, yo mismo me encargue de investigar cada detalle de esta misión!- se cruza de brazos- Solo que ese joven no me dijo que esta entrega lo haría una mujer...

Eso no importa...- Leonardo se gira hacia sus hermanos- Mejor regresemos a casa...- esto desconcierta a sus hermanos

¿Pero Leo?- Mikey hace la pregunta- ¿No vamos a detenerlos?

No...- responde y esto hace enfadar a Rafael

¡¿Cómo qué no?!- se para enfrente de su líder- ¿Vamos a dejar que esos tipos se salgan con la suya?- el ninja azul se pone más firme

No voy a atacar a una mujer...- responde con firmeza- ¿No recuerdas nuestro pacto, Rafael?- el segundo mayor se queda mudo- ¿En que habíamos quedado?- Rafael exhala aire muy profundo

No mujeres y niños...- contesta Rafa rendido- regresemos...- Leonardo complacido con terminar la discusión con su hermano, los cuatro regresan a su nueva guarida

Adentro del viejo motel. La joven morena entra a una habitación y es observada por un grupo reducido de mercenarios. Uno vestido con un traje negro y sombrero blanco, le da la "bienvenida" y le indica sentarse en una silla.

¿Usted es Rosa Méndez?- pregunta el hombre

Si y usted es...

Solo llámeme Argento, chiquita- le besa la mano como todo un caballero. Ella bufe ante tal acto- No sabía que al llegar a América, me encontraría con mexicanas tan bellas y tan exóticas como usted, señorita...- enarca las cejas con coquetería- Creo que vendré por estos lares más seguido...-guiña el ojo

¡Qué bueno!- ella le quita su mano- Bien... vamos directamente al grano... ¿No cree señor Argento?- le dice con altanería

Me parece bien...- se molesta un poco por el carácter tan cortante de la chica- ¿A quién hay que matar, señorita Méndez?- mira fijo a los ojos color miel de ella. Rosa saca de su cartera unas fotografías. Argento las toma

Ellos son los Imaimashi yami...- el hombre solo ve a Leonardo vestido con su traje ninja negro, su rostro está tapado con una cogulla negra y solo se distingue de sus hermanos, por llevar el pañuelo azul, atado a su brazo- En total son cuatro...- les muestra otras de los chicos con sus cintas distintivas atadas a sus muñecas- El del pañuelo azul, es el líder y es a quien hay que eliminar primero...- el hombre lo mira detenidamente

No se distingue su rostro...- protesta- ¿Cómo podre eliminarlo sino sé cómo es su cara?

Eso no es problema- responde Rosita- ellos siempre están vestidos con el mismo traje y el de azul, lleva unas espadas atadas a su espalda, es fácil de distinguir- el hombre gruñe- Es el más peligroso de todos...- le dice muy seria- ¿Esta dispuesto a hacer el mandado?

Depende...- dice- ¿Cuánto pretende pagar por obtener su cabeza?- le clava la mirada

Todo lo que quiera- responde y el hombre le sonríe

¿Hasta a usted?- pregunta con picardía

¡No sea payaso!- se enoja la chica- ¿Va a hacer el trabajo sucio o no?- Argento medita- Si no es capaz de asesinar a un ninja, dígalo y me buscare a otro...

No sería el asesino a sueldo, más perfecto de toda América latina sino puedo eliminar a un ninja de pacotilla como este- se jacta- ¡Lo hare!... y pido un millón de dólares por decapitar a ese chino...

Bien...- la chica se levanta de su lugar- Tiene todo el tiempo que quiera señor Argento, para hacer el trabajo. En cuanto asesine a ese ninja, se le entregara el dinero, no antes- se dirige hacia la puerta- Solo procure tener éxito sino...Sera cadáver...- lo amenaza y se retira. Argento toma las fotos de las tortugas y las estudia detenidamente. El hombre pega las fotos en una pared y las contempla

¡Bah, ninjas, son los más fáciles!- se ríe- Esto será "pan comido"...- se burla. El matón no sabe a quienes se deberá enfrentar en el futuro.

**Continuara...**

**¡Hola, volví! Por fin pude terminar este capítulo. Este fue muy pobre de acción, lo sé, pero en el próximo lo será más, ya lo verán. Méndez, harto de que nuestros héroes se metan en su camino, contrata a un asesino a sueldo para acabar con Leonardo y sus hermanos... ¿Lo lograra?, eso estará por verse...**

**Ahora si a los agradecimientos:**

**Fortuneladystars: ¡Claro que los leo! Como me gustaría poder estar en contacto con vos. Siempre me encanta recibir tus energías, ideas (jaja) y tu buena onda. Si tan solo pudiéramos contactarnos. Podrías mandarme un mail o ubicarnos por Facebook, tengo cuenta. Sé que Mikey está irreconocible, pero el al igual que sus hermanos, tienen un porqué de su extraño comportamiento. Ya pronto daré más pistas**

**Kiara: amiga mía, gracias por tus palabras, pero ya sabes como soy... aunque en mi vida real, la estoy pasando pésimo, no te preocupes, yo no le hare más caso a las "malas lenguas", no me preocupan ni me amargan, les doy la importancia que se merecen "Nada". Solo me importan las buenas energías que gente como tú, mi amiga Rose y muchas más, me transmiten con sus amables palabras, gracias por preocuparte**

**Rose Black Dragón: ¡Lo mismo para ti! Mi amiga querida, me encanto tu mensaje, lástima que hay gentes que no saben interpretar cuando alguien le habla con buenas intenciones. ¡Son casos perdidos, amiga mía, no valen la pena! La cosa va en serio con las tortugas, pero todo se sabrá a su debido tiempo. Y Karai quedara más "Bonita" con el correr de los capítulos, Rose, jejeje. ¡Nos leemos!**

**Who Am i. Well. ****I' Just Me: ¡Thank you! I was very surprised to receive a comment of yours! ¡I hope get another opinion of you in my story, Thanks! **

**Luana. Fica.5: Espero que puedas hablar a ahora… (jejejeje), ¡Me alegra que tenga solución! ¡Un abrazo enormeeee! **

**Alondrahamato: ¡La seguireeee, la seguireeeee! Jajajaja ¡Un abrazo para ti también!**

**Crytal violeta: Ya la cambie de categoría, podras encontrarla fácil. También te agradezco el consejo y nos leemos pronto. Me gustaría saber si tiene Facebook también. ¡Nos vemos!**

**Yuriko-hime: ¡No sere tannnn cruel con Casey! No todavía... jeje. Si mis historias se basan en la serie de 2003 y para el escenario de este fics, justamente me base en ese legendario capítulo de "same as it never was" ¡Y en el significado del nombre está cerca, cerca! ¡Gracias por leer, un abrazo!**

**Leonatello: ¡Ya muy pronto, Splinter los atrapara, tu tranquila! ¡Gracias por el reviews y un abrazo para también!**

**Eso fue todo, espero no haberme olvidado de alguien. Ya sin más que decir nos vemos la próxima ¡Bye!**


End file.
